White Lilly
by NikkiPan
Summary: We all know Tiger Lilly but we haven't heard of White Lilly her older sister. White Lilly is an outcast in her tribe. Peter Pan is someone everyone fears, so what happens when Peter offers the tribe a deal? All girls in that village are to present themselves to him, so he may choose one to become his first ever lost girl. This is the story of White Lilly becoming a lost girl.
1. Chapter 1 The deal

I always woke up before the village. It was the hunter in me, that would wake me up. I always would hunt in the morning, so I could be alone. I was an outcast in this village, because I believed I was as strong as any man. That I could do whatever a man could. I would hunt, I would help build, I would do anything to prove myself.

I was in my hunting outfit and had my raven feather in my jet black hair. I grabbed my bow and my arrows and was just about out the door when I heard my name called.

"White Lilly, where are you going?" I looked around and saw my father standing at the door. If I ever felt bad about being the way I am, it was when I looked into his eyes. Because I could see in his eyes that I turned into someone he didn't want me to be.

"I was leaving to hunt like I always do in the morning." I saw sadness flicker in his eyes but he tried covering it up.

"Why don't you stay out all day today? I give you permission to use the horse and go as far as you like, just don't come back before sundown." I can use the horse? I didn't have to be back before sundown?

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes at him. There has to be a reason why he is letting me use the horse and wants me gone all day. He wouldn't just suggest this unless there was something going on.

"I understand that this is the way you are White Lilly, it is who you are, I might as well let you have some freedom every once in a while." He smiled as he said it but, I could tell he was hiding something. I wanted to find out what, but I wasn't going to let an opportunity like this go by. So I nodded my head and headed out.

I ran to the center of the village where we kept the horses. Some of the people had started waking up and were starting there jobs. It was always the same here, wake up, do your job, eat, celebrate another day and then go back to sleep. I prepped up the horse and got her ready to ride. I heard some people behind me, muttering under there breaths. _That girl should learn her place. She will never find a husband. _ _She acts like a man. _

I just shook my head. They always said the same things, but when I was riding a horse, or in the middle of hunting, it didn't matter because it was worth it.

"White Lilly! Where are you going?" I heard Tiger Lilly yell. Tiger Lilly, my sister, was only a year younger then me, her sixteen and me seventeen.

"I am going hunting for the day. Dad gave me permission to use the horse and told me to return after sundown. Not sure why, but I'm not questioning it." She just smiled at me, in her way giving me support.

Tiger Lilly and I were opposites. She was the perfect example of a good woman, she did her work, helped with the children and never asked questions. I always defied everyone, I'm not good with children and I never did my work. It was weird how both are names are the opposite of what we are. Tiger Lilly sounds fierce and White Lilly sounds sincere and kind. But I never cared about that, I protected her, and loved her with everything in me. I never failed to be as good an older sister as I could be.

"Well I best be off. I'm not wasting anymore time here when I can be hunting and riding. See you tonight Tiger." I jumped on my horse and started to the woods.

"Tonight Lilly!" She yelled after me, I was in the woods when the wind carried her voice to me.

I felt the wind run in my hair, I could feel the earth under the horses feet, I felt free. And right now I was free. I kept going straight. I wanted to get to the beach and see if I could practice my magic a little bit before I hunted. I could see it just up ahead. I slowed the horse down, when we reached the sand. I jumped off and tied the horse to a tree.

"Stay here and be a good girl. I won't be long." I stroked her before making my way to the water.

"We haven't seen you in a while Lilly." Said a sweet voice. I looked and saw a few mermaids on some rocks just tanning.

"I haven't had any time, or should I say I couldn't escape my village. It's nice to see you again, Bella, Sophie and Aqua." The first time I came here, I wasn't warned about the mermaids and was almost drowned by them. But that was when I first discovered I could use magic. I used it when I was under water and blasted Aqua with fire, which shouldn't be possible since we were underwater. But that's what Aqua said happened. Since then they have helped me control my magic and helped me learn how to use it. I have been practicing in secret since then, because magic wasn't a good thing back home.

"Can we watch?" Asked Sophie, I just shrugged in response, I didn't really care.

I closed my eyes, focused all my energy and lifted my hand to the waters. I envisioned a wave of water raising, becoming a great wall. When I looked there was a wall of water before me. I smiled and heard the mermaids cheering. The hard part now was being able to tame the magic and make it right again. I breathed slowly and brought the water back down to the sea. It was so close when I lost control and it just came crashing down. Damn it. The mermaids and I got splashed by a huge wave of water. I fell back from the force and blacked out.

I felt someone pushing on my ribs as I came too. I opened my eyes and was blinded by the sunlight. At least I haven't been out to long. A young boy, maybe twelve stared down at me. He was also carrying a spear and was pointing it at me.

"Who are you?" His voice shook slightly. He was scared. And yet he was the one with the spear.

"Get that thing out of my face. My name is White Lilly and I'm not going to hurt you." I replied pushing the spear away and standing up. He came up to my shoulders and was covered in dirt.

"Are you an Indian?" He looked so confused when he asked. Like I was doing something wrong. Who the hell is this kid?

"Yes I am. Who are you?"

"I'm Toby. Shouldn't you be at the village presenting yourself to Pan? That was the deal." Deal? What deal is he talking about? Is this kid okay?

"What deal are you talking about kid?"

"The Pan deal made with the Chief. That all young girls are to present themselves to Pan, so he can choose one to be a lost girl and in return we leave the Indians alone. But you don't have to worry, I think Pan wants the Chief's daughter, I hear he has two I wonder which he will pick."

Lost girl? Pan? Who the hell is that? Daughter of the Chief but that's me... and Tiger Lilly. That's why Dad wanted me gone. I wouldn't let Pan choose me or Tiger Lilly. But if I wasn't there Tiger Lilly would just do as she was told, and would go with this Pan.

I ran over to the horse and jumped on and rode as fast as I could to the village. There is no way I am letting whoever he is, take Tiger Lilly.

And that's my first chapter! :) I hope you like White Lilly so far. This is going to be based kinda off Once Upon A Time but tweaked a bit. He doesn't need the heart of the truest believer and that's all I'm saying right now. I hope you like it :)


	2. Chapter 2 I'll go

My heart was beating so fast I thought it would explode out of my chest. What if I was too late? Then I would hunt down Pan and bring Tiger Lilly home. I willed all my strength into my horse and felt her do faster. It was just up ahead. I felt the adrenaline pulse threw me. I was going to make it. I could see up ahead a line of girls, all with there heads down and at one of the ends was Tiger Lilly. I made it. From what I saw Father was talking to a boy about my age dressed in all green. The boy started looking at all the girls but he kept going back to Tiger Lilly.

I rode my horse right in front of all the girls, right into the middle of everything. The horse kicked it's front feet into the air and made a loud noise, as if she was trying to help me. I saw my Father with a shocked expression which turned into anger. I didn't care I looked at Tiger Lilly and saw her face. She looked scared, which only angered me more. How dare father let this happen? We are proud, and he is now possibly giving one of his daughters away, just to keep a boy from causing destruction? What could he possible do that's so bad that we can't take care of it!

"What do you think you are doing Father! Giving away a helpless girl to please some stupid boy! You father are a disgrace!" I spat at him. He looked furious and the boy beside him just looked amused.

"How dare you disrespect me! I will see to it that you never hunt, or leave this camp ever again! Now leave my sight!" I was about to yell back at him when the boy answered instead.

"No she can't leave. You actually broke are agreement, I said every girl and she wasn't here. I'm guessing this is the eldest daughter? Lilly White?" He sounded bored as if he didn't care that he was trying to take a girl away from her home.

"White Lilly is my name you stupid boy! No leave this camp, you will not have any of us! I will die before I let that happen!" He looked excited that I was arguing with him, as if he liked the challenge.

"Oh is that so? Then if I don't get anyone I will make sure to send all my lost boys to this village and make sure I burn everything, and leave you all with nothing. I will kill anyone in my path and leave you all in misery and pain. Is that what you want?" I laughed. As if him and a few boys could do that.

"I don't believe you could do that. You aren't capable of doing it, we would win against you!" I yelled back at him while smiling. He just shrugged and lifted his hand and before I knew it I was flying threw the air and hit the ground. My bow and arows flew off my back and landed far away from me and pain spiked up my back and leg. I snarled in pain and glared at the boy. Tiger Lilly came running at me but I shook my head and motioned for her to get back. I got up and almost fell over again.

"That White Lilly was just a fraction of what I can do. And my Lost boys are also very talented with weapons, so I believe we could win against your tribe." He said with a smug expression. He could use magic. That's why Father was doing this, he knew we wouldn't win. But that doesn't mean he should give in! We should still fight!

"I'm not letting you take Tiger Lilly or anybody!" I yelled but he didn't even flinch. His smile just grew.

"Dear White Lilly I'm not going to take Tiger Lilly, I'm not interested in her anymore, I want someone else. I want you. You are strong, and wild, it will be an accoplishment when I break you!" This boy thinks I will go with him! I will stab myself before I go on my own free will!

"I won't go with you! I would rather die a free woman, then go with you and be your prisoner!" I snarled at him.

"Oh but White Lilly, think about it! I would leave your village alone, Tiger Lilly and your Father would be safe. In fact I will even help them with there hunts and there crops so they will be better off!"

It was like time had stopped. If I went then at least everyone would be safe. Tiger Lilly would be safe and he would help with the hunt...

"And you could be free to hunt and do what you please..." He was trying to bait me into going. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say yes and help the village but I feel like we should fight as well. We are proud, strong Indians! He is making us look weak and powerless! That is against everything I stand for!

"All you would have to do is listen to me. And I don't have all day so you have about a minute to choose... and if you say no... I will put an arrow threw Tiger Lilly's chest." He motioned for someone to come forward and a boy came from a bush with a loaded bow. He looked familiar... Toby the little boy from the beach. I wanted to run over to my bow and arrow and shoot them both. But I wouldn't have time and Tiger Lilly would be dead.

I have no choice.

"No! I'll do it! I'll go with you!" I shouted putting myself in front of Tiger Lilly. I heard her start crying behind me.

"No! White Lilly, you can't go!" I heard her cry out but I didb't even turn around and look at her. I had to do this, I must do this for her safety. For everybody, no matter how much I didn't want to.

"Alright then. Let's go my new Lost girl. Let's go to camp."

So here is part 2 :) I hope you like it :)


	3. Chapter 3 My name is Peter Pan

"White Lilly there has to be another way!" Cried Tiger Lilly , and for a moment I was tempted to agree and try to find another way but I had already agreed to go with Pan and I am a woman of my word.

"I have to go and you have to stay here and watch over the village. Make sure to disobey for me every once in a while?" I smirked at her as I said it, hoping to earn a smile but she didn't crack at all.

"Tiger, I have to go but I will find a way home and come back. I promise you that. Now help me pack the rest of my stuff, I don't have much time left." She nodded her head and handed me a few of my belongings before she just stopped and ran out of the tent. I sighed and then felt anger running in my veins. It's all his fault. Pan's.

"Are you done? I want to leave sometime this year, so hurry up!" I heard a new voice snap from the entrance of the tent. I turned and saw Pan. This was my first look at him close up. He was taller then me by a few inches. and had piercing green eyes along with a green outfit. I wonder what his favorite color is. His hair was brown and he looked covered in dirt. He needed to wash himself.

"I'm just about finished, just have to grab my bow that's outside on the ground because you tossed it off my back when you threw me in the air. Thanks so much for that." I snapped at him.

"Don't bother, your not bringing it" He just smiled at me in return and walked out of the tent. I clutched my fist. How dare he say I can't bring it! I am bringing it weather wants me to or not! I followed him out and said a silent good bye to the place I had always called home.

"You finally ready?" He asked me in a shocked mocking voice. I just glared at him in response. I looked around for my bow and arrows, they weren't anywhere. He moved them. I wanted to slap him or do anything just to cause him harm.

He got up ans]d started to walk away when I spoke up and stopped him.

"Can I quickly say good bye?" I hated that I was asking to say goodbye. I shouldn't need his damn permission!

"Make it quick!" He snapped sounding aggravated.

I went over to Tiger Lilly and gave her a hug and felt her cry into my shoulder.

"I promise to find a way back and I always keep my promises." I whispered in her ear. She nodded her head before running off. I looked at my father, and was filled with conflicting emotions. I was filled with rage and disgust but I also still love him, he is my father no matter what, but he did agree to give up a girl to Pan without putting up a fight. In the end my pride won out and I walked away without saying a word to him.

"Lets go Pan." He smiled and lead the way, to a place deep in the forest, a place I didn't even know existed.

"How have we not found this place? I go hunting every morning and I've never seen this place." I was slightly impressed. There were tree houses all in the trees and were all connected by bridges, except for two at the back, it was a very clever design.

"You have seen it, just didn't realize it because of magic, I've seen you when you hunt in the mornings. No more questions for now, you have to meet the lost boys. Come on boys!" He yelled and not even a minute later at least ten boys were in front of us, all with a weapon in there hands. I saw Toby and glared at him and felt proud when I saw him flinch.

"These are the lost boys. We are now your new family, I expect you to forget about your tribe and to do what you are told, break any of my rules and there will be consequences." Pan said in a smug voice. I wanted to slap him just to shut him up. I'm not forgetting anybody, my tribe may have not been much but they are still my family. Not these boys.

"Follow me White Lilly, I'll show you your new house." Pan didn't even look to see if I followed he just started walking. I walked behind him not saying anything. He lead me to the farthest two houses that were connected by a single bridge but weren't connected to any other house.

"That's my house and the one on the left is yours. Now I will give you all the rules. You will listen to me. Whatever I say goes, I don't care if you hate it, you will do it. You will contribute to this camp and I don't want to hear you say anything about your old tribe. And I swear if I hear that you tried visiting them. you will pay. Do I make myself clear?" His voice was firm and it took everything in me not to laugh in his face.

"Clear as a stormy sky." I stated with a smirk on my face. I expected him to be angry but he just smiled. He was attractive, when he smiled. Not that it mattered.

"You've got fire. I like fire. This is going to be a fun game to play with you." He said and started walking away.

"I don't want to play any of your games Pan! I just want to know why you did all of this! There has to be a reason!" I snapped at him.

"Peter." He replied with. He turned back to face me. His face looked different, when he looked back. He looked softer, I hated it, he looked weak.

"That's a name. That has nothing to do with what I just said." I snarled. My patients is wearing thin. I want answers. Now.

"It's my name. Peter. I want you to call me Peter, not Pan." His voice sounded soft, like he really wanted me too.

"Fine, if you give me some damn answers I will call you Peter. Deal?" Maybe this is a way I can get some answers.

"Deal. I'll answer some questions tonight. Meet me in my house, we can discuss everything there." And with that he walked away leaving me to check out my house alone.

There was no ladder, I had to climb up the tree which was no problem. I just secured my bag on my back and climbed. The climb was easy, as if the trees were helping me as I climbed. With Peter's magic abilities, I wouldn't doubt it if they actually were.

The house was made of wood, twigs, cloth and some other materials that I am not familiar with. I opened the door and was shocked at what was inside. It was so much... nicer then any tent back home. The walls were brown as was the ground but what I could learn to love was the bed, it wasn't on the ground. And there was a little area where clothes were hanging and all the clothes looked my size. Odd. Magic maybe. They were all the color green, what is up with him and that bloody color! There was a large mirror as well, beside the area with clothes.

I sat my bag down on the bed and started unpacking. I pulled out the little clothes that I brought with me and sat them on the bed. I took the raven feather out of my hair and set it down with the clothes. In my bag was one more thing. A necklace that Tiger Lilly had made me from a while was made of a rare crystal forged my some of the remaining faeries on the island. It was shaped as a tear drop and was on a leather rope. I never wore it because I didn't want it to fall and break when I hunted, but I always kept it close. In my pocket, or it was safe in my tent and now its here with me in Peter's camp. I tied it around my neck, it made me feel closer to Tiger Lilly.

Is it bad to want to cry? I can't remember the last time I cried. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be at home, with Tiger Lilly... and father. I even miss those in the village who shunned me for being the way I am, they weren't much but they were my family. And I loved them and I know they loved me, even if we never showed each other.

I walked over to the mirror and saw my eyes turning puffy and my eyes starting to fill with tears. I couldn't stand it. I screamed and punched the mirror with all my force and it smashed into a billion pieces. I started shaking and looked at my hand, it was covered in blood and had shards of glass stuck in it. I looked at the pieces of glass on the ground and saw many reflections of myself. Tears were coming down my face and I couldn't stop them. I wish it was just from the pain in my hand but I knew it wasn't. My hand didn't matter, I could deal with the physical pain, it was the emotional pain that I couldn't deal with.

I heard my door open and I wiped my head to see who it was. It was a new lost boy that I have never seen.

"Get out!" I screamed at him. I didn't want anybody seeing me like this, weak and a mess. I had to show that I was strong and that I could handle this. I haven't even been here a whole day and I'm already a mess.

"I'm getting Pan." Was all he said before he disappeared. No, I don't want him to be here. I never want to see him, the thought filled me with rage. I just stared ahead and felt the tears dried. I would face him and not show any weakness. I heard the door open again behind me.

"What happened here!" I heard Peter yell. I just smiled, seeing it in the little mirror fragments, it looked scary.

"I smashed the mirror."

"I can see that! Look at your hand it's a mess! I gave you a mirror and you shatter it!" He roared at me. He came over and grabbed my head. He held it in his and it started glowing purple. I ripped my had away from him. My hand looked half healed, the glass was gone and the cuts were slightly healed.

"I don't want your magic! I want to feel the pain!" I snarled at him. He looked aggravated and shocked that I pulled away.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, but I am healing your damn hand weather you like it or not! Give it before grab it!" He snapped at me. I didn't budge.

He lunged for my hand and I backed up. He was not healing my bloody hand! I haven't been in a fight but I learned to trust my instincts in tough situations, and hopefully they would work now. He jumped at me and knocked me to the ground. He was on top and was smirking down at me. I bared my teeth at him and tried buckling him off, he slightly budged but not enough to make a big difference. He reached for my injured hand and started loosing up on my good hand. I ripped my hand free and slashed my nails against his face. He backed off me and I used that time to get off the floor and run out of the house. I heard footsteps behind me, but I kept going. I jumped off the bridge and landed on my feet. I didn't even wait a second before sprinting off into the woods.

- **So this is part 3 :) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :) Oh and I have already five chapter on my wattpad account and hopefully tomorrow I will catch up this account so expect a few chapters tomorrow :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Raven Feather

I ran into the forest, already going in the direction of home. I felt as if I was becoming one with the wind, as if I was faster then any horse I've ever ridden. It was because of the adrenaline running in my veins, I knew I wasn't running as fast as the wind.

I didn't make it very far before I felt something wiz past my head and hit a tree. An arrow. I whipped my head back and saw Peter with a loaded bow.

"Next one is going into your leg and I won't heal that." He said with a smug look. How did he find me so fast? And was able to catch me? Looking closer I saw Peter's hands glowing slightly. Of course magic.

"Just leave us alone! We have never bothered you before! Can't you let me go home and leave my tribe alone!" I screamed in frustration, why am I going through all this? It doesn't make sense!

"I can't, I need you for something White Lilly. So I suggest you follow me back to camp, or I can just put you to sleep and carry you back. Which would you rather?" I bared my teeth in response, no way am I letting him carry me.

"Lead the way then, Pan." He flinched when I said Pan.

"Call me Peter."

"Give me answers then!" He didnt answer just started walking. I followed a few feet behind him, not saying anything.

"Why did you break the mirror?" His voice pipped up after a while, sounding curious.

"I got angry and smashed the mirror."

"Why were you angry?"

"Does it matter? Why do I have to answer all your questions but you never answer mine?" I snapped back.

"Alright ask away." Finally.

"Why am I here? Why did all of a sudden you need a lost girl? You seemed fine this long without one, why now? And why me?"

"I choose you because you are strong, wild and are a challenge. Where as your sister wouldnt be a challenge at all." So Toby was right, he was planning on picking either me or Tiger Lilly.

"But why? What's the point?" That he never answered.

"I answered one of your questions, my turn. Why were you angry?"

"Because I am stuck here, with a group of people who I don't know. I am away from my family and I can do nothing about it cause if I leave you will hurt them. My turn whats the point of getting a lost girl?"

"I can't answer that. Ask another question."

"You don't mean can't you mean won't! I don't have any other question I have that one!" I snapped in frustration.

"I just can't! Your lucky I even answered any of your questions! So you can shut up and be grateful!" He snarled back. I didn't say anything I just glared back at him, my eyes saying everything instead.

"When we get back, you can just go back to your house. Do I make myself clear?"

"Clear as a stormy sky." He ignored my comment. We walked the rest of the way back in silence. It didn't take us long to reach camp and I just walked past him. Many lost boys watched as I walked, I didn't spare them a glance. I held my head high and walked to my house.

Once I entered I noticed it looked as if nothing had happened. The mirror was fixed and looked like it was glowing. An enchantment. Probably so I don't break it again. My clothes were gone. I looked around the room for them but couldn't find them, they were no where in this place.

"Pan got rid of your clothes. You won't need them." I whipped my head and saw the same guy from earlier standing at the door.

"Who are you? And what do you mean got rid of my clothes?" His cloak covered his face but he tipped his head up and I saw his face. There was a scar running down his face and he had blond hair. He looked strong and fierce, something about him intrigued me.

"My name is Felix. I'm here to watch you, to be sure you don't try running off, or do anything stupid. And by get rid of you clothes I mean he got rid of them, I don't know where they are."

"I'm not going to go anywhere and I'm not going to do anything. That would put my family at risk. My name is White Lilly by the way." Did Pan really send someone to watch me? I'm not a child that needs to be watched!

"I already know your name. And I don't care about if you would run off or not. Pan told me to watch you so I will."

"Whatever." Was all I replied with. Wait what about my raven feather? Is that gone with my clothes too? No, it can't be, I always wear it in my hair when I hunt.

"Do you know about my raven feather? Did Pan get rid of that too?" It took everything not shout the question at him. How dare Pan take my things!

"I thought I told you to call me Peter!" Snapped a voice from behind the door. Seconds later Peter entered. He waved Felix off. Felix nodded his head before leaving me and Peter alone.

"Where is my Raven feather?" I asked as calmly as possible.

"I have it. If you want it back you are going to have to do something for me." He sounded all smug, I guess this is for attacking him. I felt my lips pull back and my teeth show themselves in a snarl.

"Oh is White Lilly angry? Well it doesn't change the fact that you are going to have to do something for me to get it back." I wanted to hit that smile off his face.

"And what is that?" I spat at him.

"Every night for one hour you have to come to my house and spend time with me, but the catch is you can't be angry, can't be violent, you have to be nice to me and actually talk to me. Do that and you can have your feather back." He smiled at me knowing already what I was going to say.

"Deal."

_ **Part 4 is done :) White Lilly made a deal with Peter I wonder how that will end up...**


	5. Chapter 5 Twenty Questions

Peter's face grew into a smile the second I said the word deal. I could care less, I wanted my feather back!

"Alright where is my feather?" Peter came right up to me so our bodies were almost touching each other. All I wanted to do was back up, but I was going to stand my ground. He raised his hand up to my face moving the hair behind my ear.

"There you go." And with that he turned and left the room. What about my feather? I looked at the mirror in my room. A slow smile spread on my face, that little devil. There was the feather resting just on my ear, tucked in my hair.

So what am I suppose to do now? Just sit here and act pretty? No, that doesn't work for me. I left the house and climbed down the tree, the moment I hit the ground I had four boys come up to me. One of them was Toby.

"What are you doing outside of your house?" Asked Toby. Looking at him I noticed he had brown eyes, and tanned skin. He would have grown to be a good looking man, but here he would be stuck in this body, never aging. It was a sad thought for anybody, but Toby was going to hurt Tiger Lilly and that made me forget about sympathy.

"You don't get to talk to me. You were going to shot Tiger Lilly. I suggest you leave before I decide to do the same thing to you." I snarled at him. He looked frightened at first but then regained his composure.

"You can't do anything to me, Pan would step in and so would the other Lost boys!" He sounded smug as if he was untouchable. I hope he realizes I would be able to do a lot of damage before anybody would be able to pull me off. So Toby wasn't very smart, noted.

"I have one thing to say to you, you are an stupid boy and the spirits will punish you!" I smiled at him and walked away. I didn't know if there were any spirits, I heard some of my tribe talk about it, and they say how we should fear them. I believe they need something to do with there time. In the middle of everything was a huge fire with many boys around it. They looked like they were waiting for something. I got closer and noticed Peter sitting on a tree stump, holding a pipe? He stood up when he saw me, and lifted the pipe to his mouth and started playing. Or so it looked like it, all the boys started dancing. I heard nothing.

"Peter it's broken. I can't hear anything." Why is everyone dancing? Nothing is playing.

"You can't hear it cause your not lost. Only those who feel unloved, those who feel lost can hear it. You still feel as if someone loves you. Tiger Lilly is who I am guessing is the one who still loves you." It's only been a day but it feels as if it's been a year since I've seen Tiger Lilly. There have been times where I have been gone for days at a time, but I always knew I was coming back. Now I wasn't.

"Yes I believe that Tiger Lilly loves me. She is part of my family."

"We are your family now, forget about them! Forget about them and accept us, you will be able to hear the music!" He sounded angry as he said it. I glared at him, but he just glared back.

"They are my family, not you and your friends Pan! Nothing you do will change that, no matter how long I stay here, I will never hear the pipe!" I snarled and left, heading back to my house. No not my house, it will never by my house, my home is back with Tiger Lilly.

I entered the house and instantly was hit with a wave of emotions. Anger at Peter, longing for the hunt to calm myself, sadness at being stuck here, and depression at the thought of never seeing my sister again. I hated not being able to do something, in a fit of frustration I screamed.

I couldn't leave, Peter would find me. I couldn't join them again that was out of the question. I could go to sleep, resting might help me come up with a solution to this mess. But I refuse to sleep in here. My pride won't allow that. I left the house and climbed down. Looking around I found a tree that didn't have a tent and wasn't connected to anything, it was just at the edge of the camp so I wasn't technically leaving the camp. I climbed the tree and found a sturdy bunch of branches to lay on. Not the worst place I've slept. I looked up at the sky and saw a million stars. I closed my eyes and made a wish.

To be able to go home.

My dreams were always something I looked forward and tonight was no different. I felt the earth under me, the wind in my hair. My prey was in sight. I lifted my bow and got everything ready, I took a deep breath, and let the arrow fly. I smiled as it hit my target, it going down instantly. I smiled but the weird thing about this dream was I didn't just walk over to the animal, I turned around and faced someone. Peter. He smiled at me and I smiled back. He walked over to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in...

I bolted up. What. Just. Happened. Why would I ever dream something like that? That doesn't make sense. I don't like Peter, I know this. So why did I dream about him? This dream doesn't feel like my own. It just felt odd, distant, not mine. I shook my head and looked around. I was back in my room.

"Look who finally awoke." I heard a voice. On a chair was Peter playing with his pipe. I looked out the window and saw that it was still dark out.

"Why are you hear Peter?" I asked, tired and still quite confused on the dream and what it meant. I know it didn't reflect feelings, so what is it?

"I'm here because of our deal. Remember? Everyday for an hour you have to talk to me and be civil. And it's still the same day I thought I might check it in and start. Oh and in case your wondering I'm the one who brought you back."

"I figured that out Peter. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. So what do you want to do Peter?" I yawned as I said it.

"Let's get to know each other, let's play twenty questions." I just shrugged and waved my hand in his direction letting him go first.

"Alright White Lilly my question to you is, how do you think I look?" He smirked as he asked the question. He is making it hard already to be civil.

"Really Peter? Well your attractive, but your stupid, and a selfish person, so it cancels it out." I stated. He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I thought we were going to be civil White Lilly. And you find me attractive? Interesting, alright your turn. Oh and nothing about why I brought you here, I can't tell you so you shouldn't waste your breath. Let's just try and get to know each other." His voice sounded firm and slightly threatening. He started playing the pipe as he waited for my question. I still couldn't hear a thing.

"Alright Peter, what is it with you and the color green? It seems to be everywhere."

"I like the color, it just suits me. So White Lilly what do you like to do for fun?" He got up from his chair and sat down on the end of my bed and put his feet by me.

"I like to hunt. I like to ride the horses and feel the wind in my hair. I like to climb all the high mountains in Neverland. I... I like to go canoeing with Tiger Lilly. She would always be scared when we would get into the rougher part of the rivers. I would always navigate us back and laugh at her." I smiled remembering the memory but checked myself when I saw Peter staring at me.

"Anyways Peter what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well I like to play the pipe. I like to train the lost boys, and I love outsmarting others." So Peter likes mind games. Interesting.

"Dear White Lilly, why did you never behave like the other girl in the village?" Of course he asked that question.

"It didn't feel right, when I was younger, doing everything that everyone wanted me to do. I wanted to be with the men in the forest hunting, being free. I didn't want to be trapped in the village, I wanted to be free to do what I pleased. So when I became old enough, I told my father. He wasn't pleased but since I was his daughter he allowed it. I remember the looks I got from everyone the first day I came back from hunting. I almost decided to stop, but I couldn't. I loved it so much. But for the first few months I didn't catch anything since I was so loud I scared everything off, but I learned. And I got way off the question." I don't understand how I keep getting so caught up in these stories. It's as if I don't have any other option but to say everything, it keeps pouring out.

"Alright Peter, my turn. Why do you bring boys to the island?"

"Well at first, it was fun being on my own. I didn't have anybody nagging me to do things, I didn't have to take care of anyone, but I got lonely after a while. And I could only visit people in there dreams. So I brought boys who felt unloved here, where they could stay here with me. Here they have a home, a family." I nodded my head, I understand slightly what it means to be alone. I always had Tiger Lilly but she could never fully be there for me.

"I want you to be completely honest with me White Lilly. Do you really hate it here?" I had to think about that one for a minute.

"Yes and no. I hate it because I am trapped here. I can't leave, I have been torn away from the place I have grown up in and forced here. Everybody here that I know has threatened someone I love, or have pointed a spear at me. But the forest itself is a clever design, and being able to live in the trees is great. I think that if I had been given the option to come here, I wouldn't have taken it at first but in time I might have." Peter nodded his head and looked lost in thought.

"So if I had just walked up to you when you were hunting and got to know you, you might have chosen to come here on your own free will?"

"Three things. One if you had come up to me when I was hunting there would be a great chance you would have been shot because I would have thought you were a wild animal. Two yes there would have been a chance I would have come here on my own eventually. Three, you just asked another question so I get to ask two." I stated with a smirk. Peter returned with his own and we ended up just staring at each other, for a bit. The smirks leaving our faces, as we studied each other.

"I think it's been an hour. I'm tired, you should leave Peter." I said as I looked away from his piercing stare. Why did I stare at him for so long? My head felt fuzzy, not like myself.

"Alright. Good night, White Lilly, sweet dreams." I heard Peter walk out, and felt as if my mind had become clearer.

Wait... what did Peter mean when he said visit people in there dreams?

**So here is part 5 :) I had fun writing this chapter :) Please leave a comment on what you think :) Any feedback is loved :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Felix

I had the same dream when I fell back asleep. I hunted, I caught the prey, and then I turned and saw Peter. But it didn't feel like my own dream. It felt, distant, weird. Like it's been tampered with.

"Get up!" Yelled a voice from the door. Felix.

"Well aren't you such a nice person in the morning. So chipper and kind." His face didn't change even after my remark. He looks so fierce, and strong. He looks like someone I would want to get to know, maybe an ally in this place. I need to make some friends, if I want to have any chance of figuring a way out of here.

"Where are we going, since I guess that's why I'm being awoken."

"Training." Was all he said before he left. It's going to take a lot if I want to get an ally here. Training? Peter wants me to train with them? If Toby is there, I might hit him with whatever weapon is in my hands, and if there isn't a weapon I might just attack him. Going over to the clothes, I looked over everything. It was all green. I sighed and grabbed a pair of green pants, and put on a tight green shirt. Looking at myself in the mirror, I got irritated. Why is everything so tight? I looked for my shoes, but they were gone. Peter took them. Of course. Why can't I just wear my own clothes! I'm going to yell at Peter when I see him again. I saw a pair of knee high brown boots. At least they aren't green.

I looked for something to brush my hair with, but there was nothing. I just used my fingers to brush it out, then I braided it. I left and just jumped out of the tree, not bothering to climb.

"Took you long enough." I expected Peter,but it was Felix again. I smirked at him as I walked over to him.

"Well, it took me a while to pick something from my closet, I was looking for something that wasn't green. I didn't succeed in my search." That cracked a small smile from him.

"Yeah Pan has a thing for the color green, you know in case you haven't noticed." He smiled as he said it.

"No, I didn't notice at all. He is very good at hiding these little things about himself." Now Felix's face grew into a full smile, it looked good on him.

"So Felix, what's happening today? You said training but with what?" I've always been good with a bow, and I'm alright with a knife but a spear? Never used one. An axe? I thought they were pointless.

"I think today were doing archery and hand to hand combat. We always go to the fields near the mountains and train there." I nod, lost in thought. How do they always train there? I use to go there on a daily bases and I have never seen them.

"Felix, have you ever seen me in those fields?" He stared at me for a while, like he was deciding weather or not to answer me.

"Yes. We've seen you a few times. Your good at hunting by the way. I learned a few tricks from watching you." I felt my cheeks turn slightly pink, and felt proud.

"Wait, how have I never seen you? Magic?" He nodded his head and I hissed slightly in anger. Magic. That's why everyone fears Peter. I need to start practicing my magic, maybe I can use that against him. I'm pretty sure he doesn't know that I can use magic. Only me and the mermaids know.

"Come on, we have to meet up with Pan." Felix lead the way through the forest, it seems as if the forest was afraid of him. It looked as if it moved to make room for him and I. Such an odd forest.

As we walked I tried thinking of something to say to him. To make a conversation, but I was never good at talking to people, or making friends. That was always Tiger Lilly's place. When elders from other tribes visited and requested to see the chiefs daughter we would tell them he only had one.

"So how are you?" Even as I said it I cringed. I am pathetic at this.

"I'm alright. How are you?" He responded and asked me back, that's a good sign.

"I've been better. I'm interested in what were going to train today. If we do archery I'm going to blow everyone away with my skill, if we use an axe, I'm done for." I saw him smile and felt accomplished.

"I'll help you if we practice with throwing axes. If we do archery, you help me." His smile lit his face as he spoke. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Deal" We walked the rest of the way in silence. We entered a massive clearing, I use to come here whenever I could to hunt, or just to ride a horse.

"What took you so long!" Snapped a voice. Peter. He stormed over to us and I already felt aggravated. Peter waved Felix ahead but pulled me aside.

"Why did it take you and Felix so long?" He tried sounding calm, but was struggling I could tell.

"I tried finding something that wasn't green, as you can see I didn't succeed in my quest." I pointed to my clothes and found Peter lingered a little to long on my clothes.

"I want you to stay away from Felix. Do I make myself clear?"

"No. Felix has actually been civil to me. He hasn't pointed a spear at me either while a few lost boys have. And he isn't the reason I'm away from my tribe!" I snapped, I'm not going to give in to Peter.

"I need you to stay away from Felix. You will do as I say!" He roared in anger, but I didn't budge.

"Give me a reason Peter. One good reason." Peter didn't say anything for a while, just stood there staring at me.

"Because of an Oracle. That's all I'm telling you now stay away from Felix." An Oracle? I remember once my father saying that nothing good ever comes from an Oracle.

"I just said to give me a reason. I never said I was staying away. I can handle myself Peter, there is nothing Felix can do to me." I have never seen so much anger in someone's eyes, I took a step away from Peter. The second I stepped back his eyes softened. Without another word we both walked over to the lost boys. Or at least almost with out another word.

"Were going to talk about this tonight." Whispered Peter just before we reached the lost boys. I just nodded my head not saying anything, still remembering the look he had in his eyes.

"Alright boys! Today we are working on archery and hand to hand combat!" Shouted Peter. I felt confident in my archery skills. My hand to hand combat skills are okay.

"First combat! Felix why don't you go against White Lilly?" Peter smirked as he suggested it. Anger boiled in my veins. I don't care what the Oracle says, I want to have one friend here.

"Show us what you both got." Peter waved us both to the center of all the lost boys. Everyone looked confused. I'm guessing Peter doesn't do this often.

Felix and I walked to the center. Felix looked slightly upset, but didn't say anything. Me I felt upset that I had to fight him but my pride isn't going to let me throw the match.

Felix lunged forward and I moved sideways to avoid him. As he lunged I tried tripping him but he caught himself. I ran into him and pushed him into the ground. I was on top for about a second before he flipped us and I was on the ground. I managed to get my feet under him before he could throw a punch and used my legs to launch him off me. I heard him suck in a breath when he landed on the ground, but he still got up. We circled each other looking for an opening. I noticed him limping slightly, I guess he landed on his leg when I launched him. I stalked towards him slowly, looking for a way to trip him. He lunged forward trying to punch me , I just barely dodged it and used my feet to trip him. Once he landed on the ground I pinned him with my legs and arms. We both were breathing heavily and didn't make a move. I felt someone grab my arm, I whipped my head and saw Peter, fumes practically coming out of his ears.

"Alright you won get up! Boys start with archery! White Lilly I'm using my hour the minute we get back to camp, start walking!" I guess I'm not staying for archery.

I followed behind Peter, practically feeling the anger roll off him. The walk seemed shorter with Peter then it did with Felix.

"I need you to stay away from him." He tried sounding calm and cool, but his anger betrayed him. There was more to this then just an Oracle.

"Tell me what was on the Oracle and then I will stay away from him."

"I don't have to tell you anything!" He yelled, the look back in his eyes. I again took a step back, not wanting him to take his anger on me.

"Stop doing that!" He roared. I gave him a confused look.

"Stop stepping away from me! Like your afraid of me!" This now filled me with anger. I was not afraid of anyone.

"I am not afraid!" I snarled back at him.

"Then prove it!" He snapped back.

I moved right up close to him. Are chest pressed against each other. Both of us breathing heavily. We both stared into each other's eyes, I noticed his eyes were a very pretty blue. Like the sea. I felt my head go fuzzy as we continued staring at each other.

I felt myself fall forward and Peter's arms go around my waist. I felt all dizzy. Peter's arms around me made me feel sick and at the same time better. Peter put his hand on the back of my neck and the other stayed on my waist.

"Your alright my White Lilly. My dear White Lilly bird your alright." He cooed in my ear. What happened to Peter? Why is he acting like this. So caring, so kind, so...loving?

That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.


	7. Chapter 7 White Lilly Bird

My head feels like a ton of stones. The second I opened my eyes and saw the light, my head felt like it was going to explode. I don't understand, I've never been sick in my entire life.

"Finally you woke up. Is this going to be a daily thing where I have to carry you to your bed dear White Lilly bird?" He smirked as he said it looking all cocky at the same time.

"My head feels funny. Like its being tampered with." Peter seemed to instantly go still, it seemed he thought if he didn't move I couldn't see him.

"I don't understand how your head can be tampered with. Even if it was you wouldn't be able to feel it unless you had magic." He narrowed his eyes at me and this time it was my turn to go still.

"I guess I'm just getting sick." I could feel my heart racing in my chest. It's my only advantage against him, him not knowing I can use magic.

"I have put an enchantment on everyone in this camp, you can't get sick. You can use magic." He rose out of his seat and walked over to me. I didn't look at him just stared ahead, wishing I hadn't said anything about my head.

"You don't have to hide things from me. I'm not going to hurt you White Lilly Bird, I won't let anything happen to you. Can you use magic?" I will never know why I answered him but in the end I did.

"Yes, but I can't control it very well. So if you plan on using it, it might backfire on you and injure a lot of people more then you intended." He just smiled at me, as if we had just overcome a huge obstacle.

"Were spending the day together. Get ready and meet me outside." Peter left the house and left me wondering what he has planned. Probably something to do with magic now that he knows I can use it.

I got up and looked in my closet for something to wear. Everything is bloody green! I just shook my head and looked for something that would be alright to hunt with, because if given the chance I will take it. Even if it's late at night after spending the day with Peter. Today I just put my long hair in a high ponytail. I felt the tips of my hair touch the lowest part of my back, and put my raven feathers in my hair. I looked at the necklace still around my neck and thought of Tiger Lilly. I miss you so much my sister.

I met up with Peter just at the base of the tree. He was playing with his pipe, which I still can't hear and I don't think I ever will hear. Which I'm okay with.

"Alright Peter let's go." He laughed as if I said the funniest thing he has ever heard. I shot him a glare, not in the mood to be laughed at.

"Were not walking there, it would take to long." He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist. I was about to push him back when I saw the challenge in his eyes. I stood my ground, my pride getting the best of me. Before anything happened Peter raised his hand and moved a piece of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. He then lightly traced my jaw line with his finger, I stood completely still. As if Peter was a predator and I was the prey. I wanted to say it felt awful, but it didn't. It felt like electricity everywhere he touched. He looked at my face and smiled, and the next thing I knew we weren't at the camp anymore.

We were at the beach.

"What are we doing here Peter?" I asked as I slipped away from him.

"Well I thought we could just talk, walk and maybe see your magic." That's why we're here. My magic.

"Peter if the only reason we're is here is for you to see my magic let's just get it over with." My voice sounded cold and like stone.

"No, it's not the only reason. I also want to get to know you White Lilly Bird. I know we played twenty questions but we didn't really get to know each other." I looked over at Peter, he seemed genuine but there is a big part of me that doesn't want to know Peter at all. The part that is loyal to the death to Tiger Lilly and my tribe. But then there is the part of me that's wild and free and loves challenges. That part wants to get to know Peter.

"Alright Peter, ask away." He motioned for me to walk beside him.

"What's your favorite color?" What a stupid questions to ask someone. What does that have to do with anyone?

"My favorite color is grey. It's an in-between color. It's between dark and light, life and death. Like it hasn't decided what it wants to be." Peter lead us to huge rock that started on the sand but raised upwards over the water. I sat down and let my feet dangle, it was a few feet away from the water.

"I never thought of the color grey like that. Why do you like it so much with a meaning like that?" I smiled at Peter but it was a sad smile.

"Because it's like me. I don't know what I want to be. I want to make Tiger Lilly and my father happy but that would involve me settling down, and being someone that I am not. And at the same time I want to be free. I want to be free to climb the highest mountains, I want to be able to ride the roughest river and ride the wind as if it's my last day on earth." Peter looked shocked at my answer but didn't say anything just nodded his head in understanding, and in the end that was all he really could do, but he seemed slightly sad as I said it.

"Alright my turn for a question, what's with calling my White Lilly bird all of a sudden?" I looked into Peters eyes as I asked, wanting to see his face when he explained this new nickname.

"Just like you said before you want to be free. And every time I look at you, I see you like a bird trying to get free from a cage. But I also see a bird who is scared to let anyone in because she is afraid of being tied down." I looked away from Peter not wanting to hear the answer anymore. Now I wished I hadn't even asked,

"Alright new question Peter, what's your biggest fear?"

"Being alone, and being forgotten. Growing old and dying. But as long as I'm here I don't have to fear it. And what about you?" He smiled at me as he explained his fear.

"My biggest fear is losing the few things I truly love." I instantly replied, thinking of Tiger Lilly, and my freedom. Both contradictions.

"Do you think you can learn to love more then just Tiger Lilly?" He voice sounded soft and vulnerable as he asked.

"If I tried to, I could learn to love something or someone but it would be hard. Why?" He looked to the ocean while I looked at his face, I had a sinking feeling in my stomach, my instincts were telling me to stop asking questions, to just run to the forest and hide. I was scared of his answer.

"White Lilly Bird, the Oracle said that I need to find the one person in the world who I will love forever and always. It said she would come charging in, and would come to me as an untamed beauty, wild and free. That if I learned to love her and she learned to love me, my youth and her youth would last forever." I felt myself go completely still.

"Peter... I... I thought you were going to stay young forever no matter what." He smiled sadly at me as if I wasn't getting it.

"No, I have a time limit as does this island. Once my time runs out I will instantly die and everyone on the island will start aging again." Aging? Everyone? Peter dead? Tiger Lilly aging?

"But you can stop it my White Lilly Bird! You can learn to love me and I can learn to love you!" His face looked full of hope and I felt conflicted. A part of me wants to possible learn to love Peter. It would save everyone, including Tiger Lilly. But the part of me that is free and wild refuses to be tamed and to love someone. And I fear that part of me might win. I needed to think.

I got up and did the thing that I always do when I need to think or get away from a problem. I got up without saying anything and ran to the woods.

I just ran and ran and ran, not knowing where my feet were taking me. I just kept pushing and pushing, it felt as if I had been running for hours before I stopped. My breathing was heavy and my heart was racing, but my head felt clear.

_You can learn to love me! _Peters voice kept echoing in my head over and over. Learn to love him. Could I really learn to love someone like him? He took me from my family, my tribe, from Tiger Lilly. He didn't give any explanation, he just threatened to hurt the people I love or I had to go with him. And all because of an Oracle? What if the Oracle is wrong! No... Oracles aren't wrong. I remember when we had an Oracle back at are village, but we got rid of it because it was messing with the villagers heads since they always wanted to change there fate. So I have to chose the fate of the island. To give up my freedom or to give up everyone's youth. The choice was harder then it should have been. I screamed at nothing and everything, I started banging on the trees until my knuckles started to bleed and then sunk to the ground. I felt a tear escape when I came to the conclusion.

I walked back to camp, my feet dragging. I felt as if a ton of of bricks kept falling on my shoulders with every step I took. I knew this was the right choice but I felt as if I was giving something that was more precious then my life away. It took me a while to get back to the camp but the second I did Felix rushed over to me.

"Where were you? Pan came back alone and looked furious. What happened to your hands? They look broken and beaten up!" Felix was shouting but his voice sounded far away. I pushed past him and made my way to Peters house.

"Peter? You there" I asked while knocking on his door. It wasn't long before the door opened. Peter's face looked made of stone I swear.

"I made my choice. You want me to love you? Then you have to earn my love, because I am not giving away my love just because of an Oracle. And there is a one way to start." His face shifted slightly and he looked hopeful.

"And what is that?"

"Let me go home and see my sister. Let me go and tell them what has happened and that I am okay." Peter looked deep in thought as he considered it. I could practically see the wheels in his head turn.

"I'll bring her here, you guys can talk and then you can walk her back with me." I nodded my head at him and my heart filled with happiness at the thought of seeing Tiger Lilly again.

"So you will stay here with me? And learn to love me?" I nodded my head, and felt something in me break. Peter came up and hugged me and it took everything not to break down right there. I turned and started to walk away when Peter grabbed my shoulder.

"What's bothering you so much? There is more then your telling me dear White Lilly Bird." I looked at him with a sad smile.

"Because loving someone means you belong to them and they belong to you, you give yourself to them. When I learn to love you, I will give you everything, including my freedom." And with that I walked out.

**Hiiii! I had soooooooo much fun writing this chapter :) So poor White Lilly thinks she has to give up her freedom when she learns to love Peter :'( I wonder what Peter is going to say about that or rather what he will _do_****about that ... ;)**

**Please comment and leave some feedback anything is loved and welcomed :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Freebird

There were times in my life I had felt trapped. When I was younger and was forced to do whatever the tribe wanted me to do, when they tried to make me a lady but I always managed to get out in the end. But now it's different, now I'm truly trapped and I can't get out. I'm a bird stuck in a cage.

My whole life I never thought I would love someone. I thought one day I would leave and roam the island, and explore everything in Neverland. Never would I have thought something like this would happen. It isn't just me this Oracle is being unfair to. Peter also has to suffer in his own way. Peter is also an untamed wild person, and being with me will leave him trapped as well.

The only thing right now I had to look forward to was seeing Tiger Lilly. Being able to see her might put my mind at peace slightly. I walked out of my house and climbed down. I started walking not having a destination in mind, I just needed to move. I felt a presence beside me and looked to see Felix walking beside me. He looked at me with a look of pity in his eyes, and I wanted to smack him for it. I don't want anyone's pity.

"I'm sorry. I heard what happened and now know why you were brought here. If it matters I don't think a wild person like you should have to be tamed. I hope one day you become free." I stopped and looked at Felix. I didn't know what to say back to him, but I felt grateful for his words. I stumbled trying to find some words but couldn't find anything. I never was good at showing emotions that weren't anger, frustration or hatred. Instead I just patted his shoulder and smiled at him, and in return he smiled back. I continued my walk and Felix followed in silence. I walked in circles for hours and hours and Felix never left. It looked to be about the afternoon when I heard her voice.

"White Lilly?" I turned and saw Tiger Lilly with Peter standing a few feet away. I sprinted over and hugged her in my arms. I heard and felt her sobbing into my shoulder. We stood there for a good while before pulling back. I smiled at her but noticed her eyes flickering over me. Looking behind I noticed the lost boys, they were making her nervous and with good reason, there stood Toby with a sharp spear in his hands.

"Come with me Tiger, I'll show you my house." I lead Tiger Lilly to the house and helped her climb the tree. We walked in and she settled on the bed, while I just stood.

"How has everything been here? Are you alright?" Tiger Lilly had worry written all over her face. She was the only person in the world I told everything, my feelings, my fears, and my hopes. She could also tell when I lied, so I told her the truth, no matter how much I wanted to hide it.

"I am a bird trapped in a cage Tiger and I don't know what to do. Peter told me why I'm here. There was an Oracle, it said that a girl that was untamed would come in his life. And that he had to love her and the she had to love him in order to save him and the island. If it doesn't happen, Peter will die and everyone in the island will start aging again. I'm trapped by fate." Tiger Lilly looked scared at the thought of aging because when you age you die.

"So I am going to learn to love him." Tiger Lilly nodded her head, she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Your going to be a bird that never soars to the sky White Lilly." I nodded my head, she understood that being with someone means giving up part of your freedom.

"What do you think of Peter?" Tiger Lilly asked. I could tell she wanted me to say he is everything I have ever wanted in a man, so that this news won't be so bad, that maybe I won't mind so much giving up my freedom.

"I feel like he is a challenge. He makes me feel terrible, angry, enraged but also he made me feel like he understood me. And that is something no one has done because they never did understand." As I said it I realized myself that I didn't hate Peter, I didn't even dislike him.

"So I guess this means you don't hate him? Do you like him?"

"No I don't hate him. But I know I don't love him. I feel like we have a connection but I'm not sure how strong it is."

"Do you believe you will learn to love him?"

"Yes. I believe so. I just don't know if it's still worth all this."

"So your never coming home are you?" I shook my head at Tiger Lilly, that was a far off dream now. Being able to return to the village was never going to happen.

"Remember always that I love you Tiger Lilly, I would tear down the sky for you."

"As I would for you White Lilly. I Iove you too." Tiger Lilly rose and hugged me again, I heard the door open and Peter stand there.

"Time to go. I actually have to flash you back there since you guys took longer then planned." Peter explained his face blank. Was he listening through the door? I wanted to keep Tiger Lilly here with me, I wanted to jump in front of her and stop Peter from taking her, but I couldn't. My pride wouldn't allow the moment of weakness and I know it would be worse for everyone.

Tiger Lilly had tears streaming down her face as she walked to Peter. She looked back at me and smiled at me.

"Good bye White Lilly. I hope to see you again."

"Good bye Tiger Lilly." I replied back, but she never heard, only the wind heard my last words to her.

I felt sadness boil in me the moment she left. Why must I be the one who has to fall in love? Of all the girls on the island! I have to give up everything and stay here with Peter. I started yelling and screaming in anger. It didn't take long for Felix to come in and try to calm me down. I breathed heavily as I tried to reign in my anger. Felix came and hugged me and I just stood there my hands clenched at my sides, not wanting to hug him back, in my life I had hugged only a few people.

"Your alright. It's not so bad, nothing lasts forever." I started laughing when he said that. I am doing this so the island is forever young. I heard the door open again and Peter enter. He glared at Felix but stopped when he looked at me.

"Come with me. I have something to talk to you about." Felix let me go and I walked away with Peter.

"I'm not even going to bring Felix up right now since I don't want to fight. But I want to show you something." Peter smiled at me and I just raised my eyebrow in question, but he just motioned for me to continue following him. I didn't want to go with him right now, I just wanted to be left alone and to take my anger out on something. We walked for a little bit before Peter came up and wrapped something around my head to cover my eyes.

"I'm going to show you that when you learn to love me, you won't give up all of your freedom." He lead me forward and then stopped me. I felt something breath on my face and felt the cloth around my eyes fall from my face. In front of me was a beautiful black horse. She looked so strong and young.

"Shes yours. You can ride her whenever and to wherever. You can go and climb the highest mountains, go and ride the mightiest rivers and soar in the sky's. Just come back to me when your done. I know it's not all your freedom but I don't want you to be trapped with me." I felt myself smile slightly at what Peter was trying to do. I felt something towards Peter, it wasn't love quite, but it was something new, like the start of a blooming flower.

"I know how your biggest issue is giving up your freedom. You shouldn't have to, you are an untamed bird and I don't think even loving someone would tame you. But I do understand loving someone means giving up some of your freedom and I hope this helps." Peter looked so genuine but something lurked behind his eyes and I didn't know what it was.

"Can I ride her now?" Peter nodded his head and I wasted no time jumping on her. Peter left for a moment and returned with another horse identical to the one I had.

"These two horses are soul mates. I thought it was appropriate." He said with a chuckle, I didn't say anything, just kept my eyes forward.

And then we started riding.

It was like nothing had changed. I felt free and like I was flying. I was me again. I heard her feet as they hit the ground, I felt the strength in her legs, I felt the wind in my hair. I saw Peter riding beside me, and it felt good. I heard myself screaming in happiness and Peter laughing.

I rode her until the night came. When we came to a stop, I looked up to the sky. I saw colors and smoke in the dark night sky. It was a signal from my tribe. Tiger Lilly had told them what I was doing, they were saying thank you. And good bye. As loud as I could I chanted the cry of a hunter in the direction of my tribe. I heard them all chant it back and I felt at peace with them. A tear escape, and I whispered in the wind good bye and hoped that it would be carried to them.

"Have you decide what your going to name her?" Peter came up and asked as he looked at the sky and saw the smoke and colors.

"Freebird." I answered back immediately.

"I hope you know White Lilly Bird, no matter what your fate, you will never be tamed. You are a free spirited girl and no matter what happens nothing will change that." I held my head up high in pride and looked up to the stars.

"Look at the stars White Lilly Bird. Look how they are free even when they are together." I smiled up at the sky, a true smile one of the few I have ever smiled in my life.

"Let's head home Peter." I turned the horse to start riding again but Peter blocked the path.

"Do you mean you think of the camp as home?" He said with a smile on his face. I always thought that home was with Tiger Lilly back with the tribe. I was always with my family there and I loved them and they loved me but I never belonged there maybe I really do belong here with Peter and the lost boys.

"It's more then the tribe." And with that I rode in the night back home.

When we got back there was a big fire and the lost boys were dancing around it. I smiled as I saw Felix dancing too. I thought of Felix as my first true friend here. It was odd how in less then three days so much has changed. I never thought it was possible, to have grown to like this place. There were still people here I hate like Toby and I still was angry, but I had found two friends here. Peter and Felix. Neverland is an odd place.

"Come dance!" Yelled a little boy who couldn't have been more the eight. I jumped off Freebird and tied her to a tree with Peters horse. I came back and started dancing to the music the lost boys were making.

My dancing was different then the lost boys. I moved my whole body using every part of my body, in a strong, fierce way, I was in control of my body where as the boys did flips and tricks in the air and were just wild.

Peter watched from the outside of the dance circle. Eventually all the boys stopped and just watched me dance. I danced to the last bit of the music before stopping. The lost boys started clapping and hollering, and I just took a bow, with a smirk on my face, my proud Indian side showing.

I started feeling tired from the day and headed back to my house. Peter was on my bed when I entered my house and I shot him a confused look.

"What? I can't be here?" I stiffened slightly but relaxed and took a seat in the chair.

"So are you still upset about everything?" Peter leaned forward as he asked. I had to think about my answer for a moment.

"I am still upset with this whole matter. I still feel slightly trapped not by you but by fate. I can see your trying and I appreciate that. But you have to understand no matter what I will always see myself as trapped some way. But I can see that I will have some freedom with you, a different freedom then I had before." Peter nodded his head and got up to leave but just before he left he turned and walked over to me.

"Good night my White Lilly Bird." He kissed my forehead and left.


	9. Chapter 9 Heart of the free Spirit

Tonight I dreamed about Freebird. I dreamed I rode her and that I never stopped, I just kept going and going. And the weird thing was Peter was beside me the whole time.

I woke up and already wanted to be with Freebird. I jumped out of bed and changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt, of course green. I put on a pair of shoes and ran out, and jumped out of the tree.

I sprinted over to Freebird and felt happy the moment I saw her. She was so beautiful, such a strong animal. I wonder what it would be like to be a horse, to just ride all day long.

"Where are you going?" I looked and saw Peter coming towards me.

"I was going to go ride Freebird. Do you want to come?" I genuinely wanted Peter to come and the smile he had on his face made me think he was happy that I asked.

"Gladly." He jumped onto his horse, which was right beside mine and waited for me to hop onto mine. I took another look at Freebird and smiled before jumping onto her.

"Race you to the beach?" I smirked at Peter with a challenge in my eyes. His eyes matched mine and he didn't even have to answer before we riding to the beach. We made it there in record time, I claimed I won while Peter claimed he won.

"White Lilly Bird would you be willing to show me your magic? I can teach you to control it." I thought about it for a moment before agreeing. Peter seemed like he was trying so hard, so why not put a little effort in myself?

"Alright, show me what you can do." He stood back as I walked over to the water. I was dead set on being able to control the water without losing control like last time. I raised my hand to the water and willed the water to rise. It became one of the biggest walls of water I have ever made and it kept accumulating more water every second. Now I had to put it back. I calmed myself and willed it to go down, but it wasn't working I could see myself losing it. I started panicking, a wave like this would cause a lot of damage to the island.

"Your panicking, your losing confidence in yourself. Believe you can do it! Think of happy memories! Think of things that make you happy! I know you can do it White Lilly Bird!" Peters word swirled in my mind. _You can do it White Lilly Bird! _I thought of Peter and his words and I forced the water back, it didn't even touch the island.

"That was incredible my White Lilly Bird!" I felt so proud. I had managed to contain the wave! I felt pride well up inside and I smiled at Peter.

"You just have to believe in yourself While Lilly Bird and you can do anything. What did you do to get so much confidence?" Peter smiled as he asked, looking curious.

"When you told me you believed in me, I felt stronger and I felt something else, not sure what but it's good. I don't know how but it was you who managed to let me do it." I smiled at Peter and his smile look so much brighter then the sun ever has.

Peter walked over to me and and gave me a huge hug, and for the first time I hugged him back. This is the best I've felt in a while. I liked how it felt to hug Peter, he is one of the few people in my entire life I've hugged. Just as Peter pulled back he quickly kissed my cheek. I stood shocked for a second before I smiled. It didn't feel awful, quite the opposite. It felt good.

"What about you Peter what magic can you do?" I have seen some of Peters offense magic but I want to know what else he can do.

"Well I can fly as well. I can show you if you wish." Before I could make my decision Peter had grabbed me and started flying in the air. My heart felt as if it was about to burst from my chest. We kept rising and started flying over the water, we flew so high the island looked like a little dot in the middle of a huge blue ocean. I felt sick.

"Scared White Lilly Bird?" Peter seemed amused by the idea of me being afraid. I held my head in the air, and glared at him. I am not afraid of anything.

"Alright so White Lilly Bird believes she is fearless. Let's test that theory shall we. Think of happy thoughts." He said with a smirk and then dropped me.

Happy thoughts! As I fall at a fast speed to the ground! Is Peter stupid! I felt a scream escape my throat as the water started coming closer. I felt my heart beating a million beats a minute. I closed my eyes and hoped the water wouldn't hurt as much as I thought it would.

I suddenly stopped falling and landed on my side and felt a quick pain spike up my arm. My breathing was choppy and fast. I looked up and saw Peter looking shocked, I looked down and saw that I landed on a rock but it was still a good hundred feet away from the water. I made a rock come and catch me. This is the first time I controlled any element that wasn't fire or water.

"That was incredible. I was about to fly and catch you but then you saved yourself!" Peter sounded surprised and quite pleased at what I did.

"Peter I have never wanted to hurt someone as much as I want to hurt you right now! I am never going to fly."

"No try again, it wasn't really a good idea to say think of happy thoughts and then just drop you. I don't think anyone would be able to have happy thoughts while dropping that fast and from that far up."

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed!" I snapped, it took everything not to hit Peter in the head. Maybe I could hit some sense into him.

"Alright calm down I know your probably slightly angry with me for dropping you but this is going to be for real." Slightly angry? I am ready to kill him right now.

"Think happy thoughts and then jump." As Peter was talking he blew a type of dust in my face which cause me to sneeze.

"You sneeze like a kitten!" Peter started howling in laughter while I glared at him. It took him a minute before he could stop laughing and he looked almost in tears.

"Alright I'm done. Your sneeze it hilarious. Anyways I just gave you some pixie dust, you need it to fly, that's why I knew you wouldn't have been able to fly before even if you had happy thoughts." This time I did hit Peter in the shoulder.

"Ow! That bloody hurt!" He started rubbing his shoulder and I felt a bit smug.

"You deserved it. Alright I will give this flying thing another try." I breathed in and thought of the happiest thing I could think of. I thought of when I was in the woods, when I rode Freebird and when I felt the wind running in my hair. And I jumped.

At first I started falling again but then I started to rise in the air. I looked down and saw the island become smaller again as I rose to the sky. I laughed and looked at Peter, he was smiling at me as he flew down to my level.

"Look at you! Your flying my White Lilly Bird! Let's head back to camp, there are some things I need to do before nightfall." Peter took my hand and guided us back to camp. His hand felt warm and even though I had a slight urge to pull away, I didn't because another part of me that was stronger wanted to hold on. As we flew a bunch of birds came up to us and were flying beside us. I smiled and felt something well up inside me. Something more then happiness, a feeling of belonging. I belonged here flying with the birds. Flying with Peter.

I smiled as we flew with the birds. I was soaring with birds. I yelled out in joy and felt tears form in my eyes from happiness.

All too soon we reached camp and we had to land. I felt sad leaving the birds but I felt slightly better when I saw Felix. Somehow Freebird had managed to make her way back to camp on her own. Such a clever horse. Peter said he had business to attend to and to go wherever just be back by night. I asked Felix if he wanted to come and ride with me. He came and grabbed his own white horse.

We rode in silence and it felt peaceful. Felix didn't talk much but it was alright. Eventually we rode to a cliff and stopped just to look at the waters of Neverland.

"You seem happier." Commented Felix, he seemed lost in thought as he said it.

"I am happier. Still upset about certain things but I guess you can't have everything."

"Do you love him? Peter I mean." I looked over at Felix in shock and saw his face looking like stone.

"Why do you ask?" I narrowed my eyes at him. I always had a knack for questioning people. It always irritated Tiger Lilly, when I questioned motives.

"Because I need to know."

"That's not a reason. Give me a reason." I felt slightly agitated that he expected me to answer, and if looks could kill, Felix probably would have killed me by now.

"If you tell me I will tell you my reason. But you have to go first." Is he really trying to bargain? Part of me wants to tell Felix that I don't care for his reasons but another part of me is curious and wants to know why Felix is upset.

"Alright. Do I love Peter? Not entirely. I love what he is trying to do, and how he is trying but I can count on one hand how many people I have ever loved. I love his smile, and seeing him, but I don't love him all just yet. Now why did you ask?" Felix looked shocked, I don't think he expected me to answer.

"Because he is not the only one that was struck by you when you arrived. But like always when Pan wants something he will get it. I just hoped maybe this time, he wouldn't." I felt my face change into one of confusion as I tried processing what Felix had just said.

"I don't understand Felix. Your not making any sense." I had a feeling that where he was going with this, wasn't going to end well.

"I started to like you! I liked that you were strong! Peter had only brought one other girl to the island and everyone loved her, everyone but me! She was weak and couldn't fight, she was like a delicate fragile little animal. I didn't understand how Peter and all the lost boys loved her, how could they love someone who could barely walk on her own without getting hurt! Then you came and you were wild! You defied Peter and you never let anyone take away the fire in your eyes! I started to love the girl with the fire in her eyes, the girl with raven feathers in her hair, the girl who rode the wind with the birds. I started to fall in love with her." I was stunned when Felix finished. He face looked angry but his eyes looked sad and looked like they had been defeated.

"I didn't know Felix. When I saw you Felix I wanted to get to know you instantly, you struck me as someone I wanted to get to know. You became my first friend ever. Before Peter before anyone. Even back at my tribe I never had any friends besides Tiger Lilly, who doesn't count since she is my sister. But Felix I don't think I can ever return those feeling for you." I saw different things flicker behind his eyes, but I couldn't catch them.

"I guess that's something. Being your first friend ever, I guess that places me as someone special in a way. I saw how Pan was trying so hard. It's weird, he was so awful before and in a way he still is. He tries to hide everything he was from you. And at first I thought nothing he did was going to change how you looked at him. That the island was going to start aging and so were we, but I thought maybe you would start liking me and that maybe it wouldn't be so bad aging with you. And then I thought some more and I didn't want you to age, I want you to stay the same and always be young in the woods."

How could someone feel this way in such a short amount of time? I remember it took me over ten years to forgive someone, just the thought of love was out of the question.

"Don't you want to stay young? The way you make it sound, it's as if you want to grow up." I asked my voice sounding softer then usual. That was something everyone on the island feared. Growing up.

"When you have no one you truly love for so long, you want to move on. When you live like this for so long, why wouldn't you want to go?" I felt bad for Felix. I know I could never love Felix the way he needs to be loved. Maybe it would be best for him to leave the island and grow up and possibly find a better life then this one.

"I'm sorry if this make you uncomfortable White Lilly. I just wanted you to know." I didn't say anything because there was nothing to say. Many people say you can love more then one person in your lifetime. Someone in my tribe was married and was deeply in love with her husband but he was killed in a hunt. After many years of grieving she meet someone from another tribe and fell in love again. But for me that would never be the case.

I heard Felix say sorry again before he rode off again. I just continued to stare at the water and heard it crash against the shore. I kept replaying the conversation in my head and kept coming to the same two parts over and over again. That there was another girl Peter loved and that he was hiding who he was from me.

The part about hiding things was the one that angered me the most, but I also had a few questions about the other girl. Why did she leave? Was it her in the Oracle and maybe not me? If the Oracle isn't about me, does that mean I can leave? Do I even want to go back to my tribe? My head is hurting just thinking about all this.

I rode back to the beach trying to clear my head. I dind't want to go back to camp yet, I needed to get everything under control. But thoughts kept storming my head, not leaving me alone. The beach came into sight and I jumped off Freebird and left her to roam. I trusted her to come back to me when I needed her. I walked over to the water and starred at it. I remember a time not even a few days ago where my biggest problem were the glances of everyone in my tribe. Now I have to worry about secrets, love and fate. I hate it. I hated it so much it made my blood boil. I could feel anger rise in me and I fell to my knees. I couldn't focus on anything it was all swirling in my head.

_ Tiger Lilly_

_Peter Pan_

_The Oracle_

_Felix_

_Freedom_

_Aging_

_Death_

_Love_

_Sacrifice_

I clutched at my head trying to ease the storm but it just kept raging on. Eventually I felt my chest starting to tighten. I felt like screaming in pain. I don't understand! What's happening? My heart felt like it was beating a million beats a minute while trying to burst out of me. I scream escaped my throat but I realized I couldn't hear it. I looked over to the water and saw a storm forming. The water was crashing upon it's self. In the distance I saw a wave forming, the biggest wave I have ever seen. Taller then any ship and it kept growing. And it was coming right towards Neverland.

"White Lilly!" I heard my name being yelled but I continued to stare at the wave. I created that wave with my anger, frustration and sadness. I felt someone yank at my shoulders and saw Peter. He looked scared as he was shouting but I couldn't hear over the roaring in my head. I looked at Peter and even though I didn't know what he was saying, I had a feeling he wasn't leaving until I left with him. I looked away and back to the wave that seemed to racing right to Neverland. I raised my hand and thought of what Peter had said. Think of happy memories, think of happy thoughts, believe in yourself.

I thought of racing in the woods, I thought of riding Freebird, I thought of Tiger Lilly... I thought of Peter. I opened my eyes and willed the wave to stop, I willed all the anger and frustration to leave. I willed myself to let it all go and be free. I don't want to let anyone on the island get hurt because of me. With everything in me I pushed the wave back and away from the island. I saw the wave starting to change directions and started to grow smaller.

I turned back to Peter and saw a look of shock on his face. I didn't know how I felt. I felt proud, angry, happy, and something else that I didn't know what it was. My head still pounded but it wasn't my head that concerned me. It was my heart. I started clutching at my chest again in pain and fell onto the sand. I heard Peter yell my name but he was a million miles away. I fell completely onto the sand and into the darkness.

I didn't know how long I was out but I wasn't completely back yet. I was in that stated where I heard everything around me but I was still half asleep.

"What happened to her? She just collapsed. And what was with that huge wave and storm? No one I know can do that. I know many people with magic but none with that much." Peter said. He sounded off, like he was slightly angry.

"Well Pan there are legends about those with different hearts. I believe there is one called Heart of the truest believer, Heart of the truest love, Heart of the truest hatred but I'm pretty sure she isn't any of those. I asked Tinkerbell if she knew what she might be, she said she thinks based on her personality she think she has the heart of the free spirit." The other voice was a little harder to identify but I'm pretty sure it was Felix.

"Well then why did she just collapse?" I heard something else in Peter's voice, something that sounded like he was worried.

"Because all these emotions she is feeling is hurting her. Pan, you were doing fine she was growing to be alright with loving you, not happy with it, but alright with it. But then Felix put some more weight on her plus she can't let go of Tiger Lilly and she still feels loyal to her tribe in a way. It's starting to tear her apart. Tear her heart apart. She needs to find complete closure with her tribe and Tiger Lilly. She also now feels like you are hiding things from her, which you are by the way and she thinks that again because of Felix." A girl's voice entered the conversation. Tear my heart apart? Is that even possible?

"How do you know Tink?" Peter sounded desperate and a part of me wanted to hit him because of it. I hate weakness even in this condition I couldn't stand it.

"Because Pan, I can see it. From what you told me and from observing her it didn't take much to put two and two together. Oh and Pan I hope you know she can hear us." Before I had time to do anything I felt a pair of hands grab me and pull me up.

"White Lilly Bird, are you alright?" Peter looked worried about me but I felt a part of him wasn't just worried about me, he was worried about something else.

"Peter let me go. I'm fine my head is just pounding but my heart feels better. But I want someone to explain what has happened now!" The force in my voice cause everyone to flinch and I felt slightly proud.

"Alright let's go for a walk my White Lilly Bird and I will explain some thing to you."


	10. Chapter 10 Answers

I walked with Peter for a while but he didn't say anything. He looked as if he was trying to find a way out of talking but I wasn't going to let that happen, if he wasn't going to talk I was.

"What is the heart of the truest spirit?" I asked trying to keep my voice calm but after everything that's happened I am getting slightly aggravated.

"Everyone has a heart, but there are certain people born with special hearts. One is called heart of the truest believer, one is heart of the truest love. But you have the heart of the truest spirit. You have the spirit of the island in you." Peter looked as if he was choosing his words as he said them. He kept looking everywhere but at me and I was ready to slap him.

"Stop looking like your hiding things! Just tell me everything that's happened! Why did I collapse? Why did I lose control like that? What are you hiding from me? Who are you really? Who is this other girl who came to Neverland? Can you just tell me what is bloody going on!" I roared in anger already feeling my blood boil. Peter looked shocked at my outburst but I don't care I want to get answers.

"Be happy I'm giving you any answers!" He snarled as me, his eyes changing looking black. Is this what Felix was talking about? Is this the side of him he is trying to hide?

"You are not the one who almost destroyed part of the island! You are not the one who's heart apparently started ripping itself apart! Now tell me what I want to know Peter!" He looked like it was taking everything in him not to lose control but he has no right to be angry right now! I am the one who almost killed many people in Neverland and was the one who passed out because of the pain, if anyone should be angry it should be me.

"You are pushing it White Lilly Bird." He said with his teeth clenched.

"Answer my bloody questions Peter!" I snapped almost all my patience was gone.

"You know what White Lilly, you can go and find out for yourself! I have tried over and over to be nice to you and to make this pleasant but you just can't let go can you! No you need to show that your free, that your untamed! Well I tried giving you all that but now we play my game!" Peter snarled and his voice held so much anger and frustration. A small part of me saw that he did try and that I haven't been trying hard to open up but a bigger part of me didn't care, opening up was not something I did.

"I am getting answers Pan on everything. On why my heart did that, why I lost control and who is this other girl that came to Neverland!" I thought the outburst would just make Peter angry like the other outburst did but his face turned into a smirk. I could feel the confusion bubble in me as Peter started walking toward me.

"My dear White Lilly Bird are you sure your not just feeling jealous of this other girl that was here? By the way her name was Wendy Darling. She was a beautiful girl, so delicate and she needed to be protected. I loved her and she loved me." With each word Peter stepped closer and I stepped back. I knew I wanted answers but I did have to admit when he talked about this Wendy I felt a burning hatred towards her.

"I kissed her a few times. She always would be breathless after and she would have flushed pink cheeks and her blue eyes would look bigger." He kept walking towards me and I kept waking away but I ended up bumping into a tree. My heart felt like it was thumping a million miles a minute. I felt like prey and Peter was the predator.

"Are you jealous my White Lilly Bird?" Peter was right in front now and I felt my breathing pick up. He leaned down slightly and was close to kissing me. I stood still and held my breath. I could feel Peter's breath on me as he chuckled. I thought maybe he was going to pull away and was just trying to mess with me when he smashed his lips onto mine.

I was frozen for a second but Peter was patient and just waited. I don't know what took over but I started to kiss him back. I wrapped my hand in his hair and with my other hand placed it on his cheek. I felt him smirk in the kiss and pushed me into the tree. He deepened the kiss and I felt something, a fire burning inside me and only Peter could tame it.

The fire kept roaring in me and I swear it would consume me but every time it almost did, Peter tamed it. Peter kept teasing by pulling away and then coming back. I growled at him when he did that, shocking myself in the process. He used his hand to trace my face and everywhere he touched tingled with pleasure. I took my hand and traced his jawline and then his lips. Everything about him screamed danger but right now I didn't care. This is who Peter was, and I loved every part of him.

"My White Lilly Bird, you are mine." The second Peter said those words everything vanished and I pushed him away. The trance hat I was in broke as those words rang in my head. _You are mine. _I don't belong to anyone. He didn't look mad at all when I pushed him away in fact he was smiling. My face hardened into a glare and the anger came rushing back.

"Why in the bloody hell did you do that!" I roared but Peter didn't even flinch he just kept smiling.

"Don't deny it my White Lilly Bird you liked it. You felt something and you know you always have since the moment you saw me. You just kept it hidden even from yourself. It may not be love yet but it will be soon. And when that happens we both will live forever as will this island and everyone on it!" Peter sounded so joyful and then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You don't care at all for me. You just want to be forever in your youth. That's the only reason isn't it?" My voice sounded raw and was quiet, so only Peter could hear. His eyes widened at my accusation but in his eyes I could tell I was right.

"No, that's not tr-" I didn't even wait for him to finish what he said before taking off into the woods. I sprinted as fast as I could and felt my feet take me to the lagoon with the mermaids. Most people couldn't trust them but for some reason even after I almost killed one they took a liking to me. They helped with my magic and let me sleep in the rock near there lagoon when I hunted near them. They will be able to hide me.

I reached the lagoon and looked for Aqua, Bella or Sophia. It took a bit but I found Aqua and waved her over.

"Is something wrong? I saw how you lost control of your powers and almost destroyed the island!" Aqua yelled at me sounding infuriated. Aqua was always blunt with people, whatever was on her mind she would say.

"I don't know what happened Aqua. I just started losing control but I stopped it from hitting Neverland. They told me I had the heart of the truest spirit in me and that's why I can do certain things. Why I can do magic! They also say that's why I can do powerful magic." She didn't seem surprised when I told her that.

"You already knew didn't you Aqua!"

"I thought you knew you had the heart of the truest spirit! Besides that's obviously not why your here, what's wrong?"

"I need a place to hide from Pet... um I mean Pan. I need to get away from him but I don't know where to go that he won't find me!"

Aqua told me to stay there before she hopped down into the sea. I stood there for a while on high alert every noise making me jump. She came back with Bella and someone new with red hair.

"Hello, my name is Ariel. So you need some help?" I nodded my head and she gestured for me to come into the water. I trust Aqua, Bella and Sophia but Ariel? No so much.

"Why? And how can I know I can trust you?"

"You don't but do you have any other choice?" Ariel sounded sincere but so did Aqua when I first met her and she tried to drown me. But she is right, Peter knows every inch of this island, if I want any chance of hiding I have to trust them. I grabbed her hand and was pulled into the water. We swam for a little bit until we reached a little island in the middle of the sea. It was just off the coast of skull rock but was smaller then skull rock itself. And big enough for a person to hide.

The mermaids swam away and left me with my thoughts. So Peter was just using me to stay youthful. Everything that's happened has been a lie. I should have listened to Felix better. He was right Peter isn't what I thought he was. It was almost night so I climbed the only tree on the little island. The branches hurt my back but I ignored it and looked up at the sky. The stars were shining bright and I felt jealous of them. They were free and were able to shine without anyone trying to stop them. They did what they wanted without anyone trying to stop them.

Sleep didn't come easily. My mind kept wandering to Peter. I think he was right. I did have feeling for him, I was just to blind to see them. I felt a tear escape and slid down my face. I felt stupid, how did I not realize any of this!

Sleep eventually came but it wasn't peaceful.

I was conscious in my sleep. I knew I was sleeping and I knew that the dream was taking place in Neverland. I walked along the beach and looking down and I saw I was in a red dress. I shook my head and kept walking with no destination in mind.

"White Lilly Bird." I turned and saw Peter coming from the trees.

"Are you messing with my dreams?" I didn't even need to ask I already knew the answer.

"Where are you White Lilly Bird? I can't find you." He looked bored but his eyes said something different. They looked confused and irritated along with something else that I couldn't pinpoint.

"You're going to have to find me Peter. Because that will be the only way I ever go back."

"I will find you White Lilly Bird and when I do, you will be punished." He snarled and I just laughed at him.

"Why don't you just leave me alone! It says you need to love someone in the Oracle so why not get Wendy! It was probably her in the Oracle anyway!" I snapped back.

"Wendy left the island two years ago. She wanted to grow up and said I wasn't enough reason to stay. It broke my heart but I moved on and now I don't love her, and I don't think I ever can love her again. And you were wrong when you said I don't have feelings for you and that I'm just doing this to stay young. In the beginning yes I didn't want anything to do with you but I guess things change. Please come home my White Lilly Bird." Peter held out his hand and I was tempted to take it but he was still keeping things from me and until I got answers I wasn't going with him.

"Not until you tell me what I want to know Peter." My voice was calm but with the anger on his face you would have thought I yelled at him.

"I will find you and take you back!" With that I woke up. I was breathing heavily but that wasn't what I was worried about. It was my heart that felt like it was being crushed that worried me.

It felt like someone was crushing it and it kept getting worse by the second. A scream erupted from my throat and rang in the silent night. I fell from the tree and staggered over to the water. I still clutched my chest and felt tears streaming down my face. Everything started getting blurry and I collapsed right near the waters edge. I heard someone yell my name. A girl? I didn't care who it was, I just wanted this pain to stop. Another scream left me and then everything went dark.

I was lost somewhere in my head. I was deep in there and I didn't know what to do. There were images everywhere and yet I don't know what they mean. I saw many images of Peter and many of me using magic. But I also saw ones that I have never seen in my life. Some of me laughing, some with me crying. I'm so confused.

I woke up and shot straight up, instantly getting dizzy. After I got my bearings I looked around and saw that I was in a tent. I was back at camp. I got out of bed and went for the door. I tired opening it but it wouldn't budge. Magic. I let out a scream of frustration. I walked to the bed and sat down, knowing that there was no way out.

I don't understand why Peter is doing this! I just want answers to what's happening! Why did my heart try to rip itself apart? Why did I lose control? Who is Wendy and is it her in the Oracle? Did she really break his heart?

Lost in thought I didn't notice Peter in the room watching me. He walked over to the bed sat down beside me and put his arm around me. We didn't say anything just sat there, not wanting to aggravate the other person. But eventually one of us had to speak up and as always it was me.

"Why are you hiding things from me?" I asked and instantly felt him stiffen.

"Because you don't need to know everything."

"I have to know what happened to me! I can't let that happen again."

"I will do my best to answer your questions on one condition."

"What is it?" I felt slightly afraid of what he was going to say but I needed to know.

"You have to promise never to leave. You have to stay here with me. You can't run off to the mermaids or to Tiger Lilly. You stay here. With me." Stay here? With Peter? Forever? The thought made my heart clench a little but I needed answer and even if I ran, I feel like Peter would come after me.

"Alright. Deal. Now why did I lose control? Why did my heart try and rip itself apart?" I felt anxious waiting for the answer but I needed to know.

"Your heart like I said is the heart of the truest spirit. So when you started feeling trapped your heart felt the ultimate agony. And it felt as if death was a better fate then living in a world where it's trapped. You were literally trying to kill yourself."

"But I don't understand I was doing fine before." I had felt trapped the whole time I've been with Peter and I was fine what caused me to finally break?

"Well at first it wasn't as bad you just lashed out in anger more often but I guess after Felix telling you all that stuff it just made you snap."

_I saw how Pan was trying so hard. It's weird, he was so awful before and in a way he still is. He tries to hide everything he was from you. _Felix's words echoed in my head. What was Peter before? What is he still hiding?

"Peter, he said that you were awful before and that your hiding what you were from me." Peter stiffened again but after a while relaxed slightly.

"I was meaner you could say." He smirked and in that smirk I saw something dark, something I never wanted to see again.

"But I guess I don't have to hide anything from you, since you agreed to stay here no matter what. And you can't break the rules." Some part inside of me feared that I was going to regret ever making this deal with him.

"I'm going to spend the day with you tomorrow so be ready early. White Lilly Bird I have a question for you." I looked at Peter and saw that the darkness had left and was replaced with something new. Like the beginning of a flower in the spring, something new and growing.

"May I stay in here with you?" His voice sounded cocky and arrogant but I felt as if that was an act.

"Alright Peter." I laid down on the bed and Peter did too. His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. I stiffened at first and heard Peter chuckle but I relaxed after a few minutes.

"Good night Peter."

"Good night my White Lilly Bird."

**So I am going to make Peter a little meaner now ;) ANNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD someone is soon coming to Neverland... someone I don't think White Lilly is going to like...**

**Please leave a comment if you think I should continue with the story :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Wendy Darling

My dreams felt invaded. Like someone was watching and now that I thought about it I'm pretty sure it was Peter. I wanted to fight back but I couldn't in this state. I was flying with the birds, with the ravens to be exact. It was exhilarating, the feeling of flying. I looked down and Neverland looked peaceful, everyone was safe and everything was right. I could see Tiger Lilly smiling with happiness and that brought happiness to me. I looked at saw Felix and the lost boys and they were happy and were with each other. Like a family. The only person I didn't see was Peter, my face changed into one of confusion. Where was he? I landed at the camp and started looking for Peter. I looked in his house, I looked all over the camp but he wasn't there. I started walking to the beach and saw Peter looking out over the water. I walked over to him and stood beside him and watched the water. The sea was calm and I felt at peace while staring at it. Peter grabbed my hand and held it and we just kept staring forward not needing to say anything. It felt right.

I woke up and felt someone's strong arms around me. I almost yelled in anger and jumped out of the bed when I remembered it was Peter. I was trapped by his arms and if I moved I would wake him and I wanted a few moments to myself to think.

I'm so confused on where I stand with him. I have feelings for him, not love yet but it was very close. He seems to be getting meaner... darker. It scared me slightly but I feel that if I try to leave it will get worse. I hate this feeling of not knowing what to do. Leaving is out of the question. I'm pretty sure Peter would find me and my tribe might end up being the ones who suffer. The thought of my tribe brought up thoughts of Tiger Lilly. How has she been? Does she know I almost destroyed half the island? Does she think of me at all?

I stayed lost in thought but then was hit with a stoke of luck. Peter moved slightly but it was all I needed to slip away from him. I ran outside still in the clothes I was in yesterday and ran over to where Peter kept all the weapons. I grabbed a bow and some arrows and ran into the forest needing to get away for a little while. I cleared my mind of everything and started doing what I did best. Hunt.

Everything slipped away. I felt the earth under my feet and felt every movement around me. I tracked for hours and hours and lost track of time. By the time I realized that I was supposed to spend the day with Peter and it was almost night.

I arrived back at camp and bumped into Felix. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes and I knew something was wrong. He couldn't look me in the eyes and I felt everything in me tense up. What's happened? Is Peter okay? Did something happen to him? I walked around camp looking for him but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. All of the lost boys were avoiding me even Toby looked at me with sad eyes. What the bloody hell happened?

I looked in his house and didn't see him and he wasn't in mine. Maybe he has some business that hes attending to. I left the house and ran into the woods. I felt my heart beating like wild. I have never felt like this. I felt worry mixed with something else. I needed to clear my head again. I'll go to the beach and practice my magic with the mermaids. I walked and when I neared I saw a boat. Is Killian back? I remember once bumping into him and he taught me to sword fight. I smiled at the memories but it faded when I saw that the boat looked very different. It wasn't the Jolly Roger.

I walked over to it and saw strange men. There only seemed to be five of them. They looked oddly dressed, some looked like they were dressed in rags while others looked better off. There clothes looked nothing like Neverland clothes. I approached one and he saw me. He didn't look dangerous but looks could be deceiving so I made sure to be on alert.

"Hello there. What's your name strange girl? You from these mysterious parts?" His voice sounded weird. It had a strange accent to it.

"White Lilly. Who are you? Where are you from?"

"My name is Mr. Darling. I'm from England. My daughter came here a few years ago and she wanted to returns but said we couldn't tell anyone of this place. I never believe her but then she found a thing called a magic bean and now here we are." Magic bean? England? What's England? I nodded my head and walked away. So Neverland is still a secret from the rest of the world? I didn't even know there was more to this world then the island. Who was this girl. Could it be the girl that once held Peter's heart?

I walked along the beach slightly irritated that I couldn't practice magic with the new people here. I don't need them seeing magic. I looked up and saw Peter sitting on a rock. My heart felt relived that he was okay and then sunk slightly when I saw he wasn't alone. He was with a girl and they were smiling and laughing. She had fair skin, nothing like my tanned skin. It was like she had never seen the sun. Her hair fell in perfect curls. I looked at my straight black hair and wondered how any hair curled. She looks so much different then me. In fact she looks different then any girl I have seen. She looked pretty and fragile.

She reached and touched his arm. That simple touch made me swirl with different emotion and non were pleasant. I hate this feeling. I wonder if there's a way to stop it. I looked at the sand and tried controlling what I felt. I managed to dull the anger after a minute and then I realized they had stopped talking and laughing. I looked up and felt no emotion on my face. The girl looked slighted frightened but Peter looked shocked.

"I'm sorry if I interrupted something. I'll just go and see the mermaids didn't mean to intrude." I started walking away and heard the strange girl make an irritated noise.

"Who is she?" Even from this distance I could hear her and the jealousy in her voice. I waited to hear Peter tell her who I was but he said nothing.

"My name is White Lilly. And I would lower my voice if I were you. There are many fearsome creatures in Neverland that would make you wish you had never came to Neverland. And who are you?"

"I've already been here I already know all about Neverland. And my name is Wendy. Wendy Darling."

"Then you should be smart enough to lower your voice Wendy." I started walking away and then felt my heart clench slightly when I realized two things that had just happened.

1. Peter hadn't said anything in this situation  
2. Peter had been staring at Wendy as if she was the sun the whole time.

Now I understand why everyone couldn't look me in the eye. Wendy had returned and they thought I would be heartbroken because Peter was still in love with her. I won't be. If he wishes to be with Wendy then he can. Then I could leave and be free. I could return to Tiger Lilly. The thought made me happy and sad. I didn't feel like talking to the mermaids so I just returned to camp. I was happy that Peter and Wendy hadn't arrived but I had gotten my hopes up. I heard laughing above and saw them both flying to camp. They landed in front of me and I snarled at them when they almost hit me.

Wendy looked shocked to see me again. I just continued walking and walked up to Felix.

"I'm going for a ride. Do you want to come?" Felix smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll grab the horses. Meet me by your house." I nodded my head and walked toward my house. And because I have amazing luck that's exactly where Wendy and Peter were. I waited by the house a few feet away but kept my back to them.

"So your the girl in the Oracle?" I heard her voice speak up. I didn't answer until she walked in front of me.

"That's what Peter says but I'm not sure. I think he might be wrong." I swear she looked happier when I said that.

"Well I was just saying to Peter maybe it's me I mean I suddenly felt like I needed to return to Neverland and I could never stop thinking of you Peter." Wendy said with joy in her voice. I turned and looked at Peter waiting for his response.

"Wendy it said someone who was wild and free. White Lilly has the heart of the truest spirit in her. I know it's her." Peters voice sounded slightly pained as if he didn't want it to be true.

"Does that mean you love her Peter?" Her voice sounded fragile. I wanted to hate her but she looked so Innocent and fragile I couldn't bring myself too. And I wasn't blind, I could see feeling Peter had for Wendy.

"Ready White Lilly?" Felix's voice came up from behind and he was bringing my horse and another black one.

"Oh look at her! She is such a beautiful horse!" Wendy ran up to Freebird and started stroking her.

"May I ride her?" I felt cold all over when she asked. I felt as Freebird was mine and only mine. She and I had a connection and I don't know why but the thought of her riding Freebird made me full of rage.

"No." I saw shock written in her face and I felt shock on mine since it wasn't my voice that replied. It was Peters.

"That's Freebird. She is the soul mate of my horse. I got her for my White Lilly Bird and only for her. It was meant to hep her with the thought of being mine. You can ride any other horse just not Freebird."

Wendy looked still in shock. But I think I was in more shock. I shook my head and snapped out of it, and jumped on Freebird.

"Where are you going White Lilly Bird?" Peter looked confused as Felix hopped on the other horse.

"I'm going for a ride with Felix." Was all I replied and then I rushed into the woods with Felix. We rode for a few hours before we reached the water. I looked at the strange ship again and silently cursed it.

I rode over to the man called .

"Are you staying at the camp with Wendy?" The man looked horrified when I asked him and I felt confused.

"Wendy is staying on this ship with me and the rest of my men. And we should return soon. I brought food but not a lot and I don't trust the food on this island. I made sure to bring an extra large ship for everyone."

"Everyone? But there are only a few of you. Why do you need such a big ship?" Felix asked his voice held curiosity in it.

"Wendy wants to bring back a boy named Peter and his lost boys so they have a chance at life. I think she might be interested in Peter." I felt everything in me sink. Leave? I heard Felix beside me hiss. I said good bye to him and started riding again. Felix stayed beside me the whole time. When we stopped a few minutes before camp I stopped to look at Felix. I was very lucky to have a friend like Felix. I wish I could show him that I love that he is my best friend but it wasn't like me to show much affection.

"Thank you Felix." Was all I said before riding again, but I still saw Felix smile.

"You know the lost boys won't go. And I certainly won't go." Felix said when we came to a stop a few feet from camp.

"What about Peter?" I asked my voice monotone and flat. Felix never replied.

I entered camp and thought of all the event that had happened today. A boat came with new people one of them Wendy the one Peter use to love and possibly still does. Wendy wants them to go back with her. How could all this have happened so fast? I had only been hunting for less then a day. But that's how Neverland works, things happen differently here.

I parted away from Felix and went to my house. I walked in and collapsed on the bed. I felt sick and I don't know why. My head hurt and chest ached. I changed clothes quickly and sat on the bed. If Peter wants to leave he can, I don't need him, I need no one. I survive it's what I do. I kept telling myself this and felt the emotion leave me and I felt better. I looked out the window and saw a raven. It was staring at me and I stared back. I got up and opened the window letting it inside. It flew in and landed by my bed. I left the window opened and crawled into bed and watched the mysterious bird. I smiled at it because it reminded me of simpler times. I fell asleep to the birds shallow breathing.

I woke up and knew I hadn't slept very long maybe an hour two at the most. The bird was gone but the pain in my head and chest had come back. I looked around the room and saw someone in a chair. It was Wendy.

"Hi." She sounded sad and fragile. She looked like someone that needed to be protected to the point where even a part of me wanted to protect her.

"Hello."

"So I heard you bumped into my father today." I just nodded my head. Talking felt like too much effort.

"And he told you what I wanted to do. You know it's best for the boys and I asked Peter and he said no instantly but I told why I believe he should and he said he would think about it. You can't believe the joy I felt when he said that. But then I thought about it. And I realized he won't come because of you." Me?

"Why?" My voice hurt my head. My pounding head.

"Because he thinks he needs you. He thinks the Oracle is right and that he needs to follow it. So I was wondering if maybe you could tell him to come with me. To give him a little push? White Lilly I think I love Peter and I would do anything for him to return with me." I was speechless. I didn't know what to say to her. In that moment I knew I could never hate her because in the end she was a girl following her heart. Her heart followed love while mine followed freedom. She was doing whatever it took to fulfill her hearts wishes and I could relate to her when I thought about it. I was about to respond yes to helping her even if it meant letting Peter go but then I remembered our day on the beach and what he said.

_Being alone, and being forgotten. Growing old and dying. But as long as I'm here I don't have to fear it._

"I'm sorry Wendy. But I know Peter well enough to know his biggest fear is being alone but also growing old. You may not understand and neither do I but it's part of who Peter is. Peter is a young boy and always will be. If you love him you need to except that." I never expected such force and emotion to be behind my words but there was. I didn't understand myself when all these feeling has come but they were here no matter how much I wanted to change that.

"But it's ridiculous to want to be young forever!" She sounded frustrated and I smiled slightly. Peter seems to frustrate everyone he meets.

"Its who Peter is. And... I love every part of him. Even the part you believe is ridiculous because it makes Peter who he is." I shocked myself even as I said it. Wendy looked shocked too but also angry.

"Are you serious?" Wendy asked her voice sounded cracked as if she was going to cry. Felix wasn't kidding when he said she was fragile.

"Yes. It took me a while but yes." I felt happy and sad and confused all at the same time.

"Oh well then." Was all Wendy could say.

"But if Peter ever wants to go with you. I will support his decision because I won't trap him because for me that would be a fate worse then death."

Wendy didn't say anything, just got up and left. I stayed there with all my emotions swirling inside. Love. I can't believe I love him. A little part of me was slightly disgusted with myself for giving into my emotions but another part was happy.

I kept out of bed and was going to go for a walk and bumped into Peter the minute I stepped out of my house.

"My White Lilly Bird. I need to talk to you." I didn't get word in before I was dragged into Peter's house.

"I heard everything you said to Wendy."

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER!**

**So Wendy is now in the story! Now don't think this is the end of Wendy because in this story she is quite the little master mind ;) **

**AND SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN WITHIN I BELIEVE FIVE CHAPTERS... I THINK XD Anyways what do you think of the story? Do you think it's moving too fast?**


	12. Chapter 12 Betrayal

"Everything? So you eavesdropped, that's not a good quality in a person Peter." I couldn't look him in the eye already feeling my pride slipping away. Why would I say such a stupid and weak thing? I felt humiliation burning up my spine.

"Did you really mean it? That you loved me?" Peter grabbed my chin and forced me to look him in the eye. Being the stubborn person I was I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him. I heard him chuckle. I wanted to punch him. Just because I love him doesn't mean I don't want to hurt him.

"Did you mean it when you said to Wendy that you loved every part of me? Even the part that's scared to grow up?" I didn't know what to say. I was never good with talking to people in general and when it came to feelings I never even tried. Why can't he just let me leave and let me have a small shard of pride left?

"Yes I meant it. I'm sorry you heard I didn't mean for you to hear. I'll go." I tried moving away but Peter held my chin firmly, not letting me leave. I glared at him and felt anger boil when he didn't let go.

It was silent and none of us moved. It was like this for a few seconds before Peter crashed his lips into mine. My eyes widened in shock before I closed them and kissed him back. The fire had come back and was going to engulf me in its flames. It was like we were both battling for control and for the first time I was losing and was alright with it.

"My White Lilly Bird. Your mine and I am yours. I love you my White Lilly Bird." He kissed me again and he lifted my legs to wrap them around his waist.

"I can't believe how much muscles you have." He chuckled into my lips and I grinned. The muscles in my legs were very prominent as well we're the muscles on my arms and I did have a nice pair of abs. He kissed me again and pushed my back into the wall. We kept battling for control and his hands slipped under my shirt taking it off. I growled slightly and kissed back harder.

I started taking his shirt off when we heard someone enter the house. Peter set me down blocking me and turned to face whoever it was.

"Who is it!" He roared in anger. I heard a cry and looked to see Wendy. Tears started forming as she ran out of the house. I expected Peter to run after her but he turned around and faced me instead.

"I hope you know I'm never leaving the island. I'm staying here. With you." I nodded my head and smiled one of my rare smiles. I yawned and Peter guided me to the bed.

"Go to sleep my White Lilly Bird." He wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep.

_"Hello dearie." I looked around for the voice but couldn't see anyone._

_"You don't have to see me dearie just listen. Your heart is able to handle loving Peter which for you is a miracle and you should be grateful for. But Wendy will stop at nothing to win back Peter. You need to watch out for her. Or you will lose Peter. I don't care what happens __to Peter or Wendy but you dearie have some use to me in the future so I need you to find a way to stop Wendy. I'd rather you not turn to your rage and start destroying those you don't trust because that might be slightly problematic for me dearie. Now good luck dearie and remember magic always comes with a price."_

I woke up drenched in sweat. Peter was awake stroking my hair trying to calm me down.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He asked and I wanted to tell him but how? A strange voice said I had to watch out for Wendy. Wendy the girl who is so fragile that the wind could break her.

"Yeah but I can't remember it." I had one thing on my mind and one thing only. To find out more about Wendy and a part of me knows that Peter isn't going to help me, if anything he is going to get in my way.

"Peter I know this is a weird question but how did Wendy even get here?" I looked at Peter and saw confusion cross his face. I wonder if Peter is really as bright as people think he is. How did he not question how she got here?

"Well the first time my shadow brought her here but I don't know how she got here a second time. Why?"

"Mr. Darling said something about a magic bean." Peter's eyes widen when I said magic bean.

"I have to go for a little bit. I'll be back soon I just have to check on something." Peter was about to leave when he stopped and turned back to face me with a large smirk on his face. He quickly crossed back to me and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you soon my White Lilly Bird." He whispered in my ear before disappearing. Now that Peter was gone, I had to figure out what this dream was about.

I ran out of Peters house and into mine. I put on a pair of dark brown pants and a green shirt. I tied up my brown leather boots and was out the door. Thoughts kept racing in my head. Who was in my dream? It had to be someone on the island but who? Nobody I personally know is capable of entering my dreams except for Peter and I know it wasn't him. But I know someone who might know. The mermaids.

I didn't bother bringing Freebird since I had a feeling it would draw to much attention to me so i just started running to the beach. I felt more exhausted then usual. I needed to get back into better shape. When I made it to the beach I had a thin layer of sweat on my forehead. I looked for the mermaids and found Dawn. I ran over to her and asked if she had seen Belle, Aqua or Sophie. She said to go to the lagoon which was odd since they never were there. I made my way to the mermaid lagoon and was surprised to see Wendy there. She was crying and talking to one of the mermaids. What a shocker that she was crying, is she ever not crying? It looked like it was Ariel she was talking to.

"And I just wanted to get Peter back! That's all I wanted to do but that Indian girl took from me. What does he see in her! All she wants to do is hunt, fight and ride horses from what I hear. And apparently she has the heart of the truest spirit meaning it's hard to love because she would feel trapped. So why can't she let me have Peter?! I could love him with everything in me! And she never wanted Peter in the first place she wanted to be free with her sister Tiger Lilly." She started crying again and Ariel reached out of the water and patted her shoulder.

"But I know he still has feeling for me. I know he does, it's just White Lilly getting in the way. I wish she would just leave!" She screamed and I felt the need to throw her into the lagoon.

"Well maybe this is what's best. You did leave him Wendy and you said you wanted to grow up. Peter is never going to grow up and White Lilly is a good person at heart she's just hard to get to know. From what I can tell she is like a wild raven. From what I heard she is trying hard for Peter." Wendy shot away from Ariel and even from this distance I saw the betrayal in Wendy's eyes.

"You want Peter to be with her too don't you!" She didn't wait for Ariel to reply she just ran into the woods. I waited a minute before coming out of the bush I was in and walking towards Ariel.

"I know you heard all of that White Lilly. Looking for Aqua, Belle and Sophie?" I nodded my head and she dived back into the water. I waited for a bit and then saw all three of them pop up from the water.

"Do you know anyone who can enter dreams? Besides Peter." I wasn't in the mood to talk to make small talk I just wanted to get to the point. I looked at all of them while asking and knew instantly that they did.

"Yes we do. We know a few people. Did the person who entered your dream day anything like a trait? Or did you see how they looked?" Aqua asked and I thought about it. I never saw them but they did have one trait.

"They said dearie. That's what he kept calling me. And I know it was a man but that's it." The moment I said dearie they all paled.

"We know exactly who it was and you need to tell Peter. He is a very dangerous man and is capable of horrible things. The man's name is Rumpelstiltskin. Now go! Find Peter and tell him! I can't believe you would keep this from him! Go! Now!" I was shaken up by there worry and urgency but I took off running back to camp as soon as she finished her sentence. I got back to camp and looked around for Peter but of course he was no where to be seen. I saw Felix and ran to him and hoped he would know where he was.

"Felix do you know where Peter is!" I said in a frantic voice. The mermaids never gave warnings unless it's urgent and deadly.

"I saw him go to the beach a few minutes ago. Is everything all right?" I didn't reply to him I just ran to Freebird and rode her as fast as I could to the beach.

I arrived at the beach and looked all over for Peter. I saw the weird ship that brought Wendy and the other people. I tied Freebird near a tree and ran over to it. As I got on I saw and he looked close to tears. I walked over to him and gave him a confused look.

"I can't believe what has happened. Wendy brought here because of a magic bean and she had two of them with her. One for the way here and one for the way back. But in a fit of anger she hid the bean and now won't tell us where it is!" After he said all of it he did start crying. Was it normal for people from England to cry a lot? It seems like that's all they do.

So Wendy hid the bean that was going to take everyone home? Why would she do that?

I didn't even say anything to before I left the ship. I think this is another thing I need to mention to Peter. I jumped off the ship and started looking for Peter again. It took me a little bit but I found him near a cave. His back was facing inside the cave and something was in front of him.

I approached slowly with a bad feeling creeping into my chest and stomach. As I approached I noticed his arms were wrapped around something. Or someone. No no no. I felt my arms start shaking as I walked closer. As I turned to see Peters front I saw something that shattered my heart. It was Wendy. And they were kissing each other. Wendy was clinging to Peter as if her life depended on it and Peter pushed her into a wall and out of my sight.

I ran away when I heard Wendy giggle. I ran all the way back to camp and felt anger engulf everything in me.

I have spend the day trying to figure out my vision. And then I spend it trying to warn Peter about a supposed dangerous man. I finally confess my feeling which I had to develop because of the Oracle and I gave up everything. I gave up my family and everything I stood for! If Peter had just said he wanted to be with Wendy I would have been fine but he said how he loved me. He said he loved me. I shouldn't have let him in. I was right. Love was a weakness and it trapped people. I walked to my house and locked the door behind me. Peter had gotten rid of the charm on my mirror but I knew he could use his magic to see what had happened here, and see the message I was about to leave. I walked right in front of the mirror and gave a vicious smile.

"Almost had me fooled Peter. I guess I was right in the end. Love is a weakness and you became mine. I honestly loved you and I was stupid enough to believe you loved me too. But don't worry I'll do whatever it takes to change my feelings and to forget about them. Do not try to find me Peter or I swear I'll make you regret it." Once I finishes I smashed the mirror into a thousand pieces and I knew that now I was on borrowed time since Peter would soon see my message. I grabbed a few things and made sure I had my raven feathers in my hair. I ran out of the house and jumped down to camp. I walked over to the weapons table and grabbed a knife, a bow and more then a dozen arrows.

Felix tried asking what was wrong when he saw me grabbing weapons. I looked up at Felix and felt guilty. He was a better friend then I ever deserved. I looked up at him and for the first time I hugged him.

"Thank you for everything Felix. Your the best friend I have ever had. I never deserved someone like you. I'm sorry that I can't really show you how much you mean but trust me." And with that I hopped on Freebird and rode away. I rode for a few minutes before I heard him. I heard him even from this distance. Peter. He screamed my name out loud and I could hear the anger, the hurt and the sadness in his voice. I didn't even feel slightly guilty. I kept riding towards the darkest part of the island with one destination i mind. The fairy forest. Then I heard a voice in my head.

_I will find you White Lilly. You are mine and I am yours. I will find you and bring you back._

Bring it on Pan.


	13. Chapter 13 Taking a Stand

Freebird rode as fast as she could. I swear I could hear the lost boys behind following me. I kept hearing Peter's voice echo in my head to come back but with every step Freebird took his voice became fainter and fainter. As if he was giving up.

I was almost at the border of the fairy line. Only a few more minutes and then Peter could never get me. I had reached it the line but when I got there the last person I had expected to be there was right in front of the fairy line. Tiger Lilly.

"Tiger Lilly? Is it really you?" I jumped off Freebird and walked over to her. She was standing still with her head down.

"Whats wrong? Tiger Lilly why aren't you answering me?" With every step I took closer to her, dread filled my heart.

"When you ran from Peter he first came and looked for you at the village. He... he tore apart the village trying to find you. I knew he was going to ask me where you were but I didn't know so I ran. And... and I just had the feeling you would be here. White Lilly what happened?! He sounded like a mad man screaming at us that we broke out agreement by hiding you. He demanded that we told him where you were. Before I left Father went up to him while he was destroying the village and said to him that if he continued to destroy the place you once called home, you would never go back to him. And then Peter just vanished. That's when I started running." Tiger Lilly finished the story and finally looked up at me. Tears were running down her face. Peter attacking the village must have been horrible. I felt anger building up inside of me.

"I don't think Peter is going to attack the village again but I don't want to go back White Lilly. Please can I come with you?" The moment Tiger Lilly asked I felt myself smile. I was going to have my sister back. I nodded at her and she ran over and gave me a hug.

"So you talked to the fairies and they said you could stay?"

"Not exactly. I kinda came here and I'm hoping for the best." I nodded my head towards Freebird and we both silently jumped on and rode into fairy territory.

We rode for a little and kept hearing voices all around us and sometimes we would see something quickly speed past us into the shadows of the trees. I felt Tiger Lilly straighten herself to show she wasn't afraid. I smiled and felt pride rush in me.

"Halt." A voice echoed in a soft voice. Freebird stopped as we looked around for the voice.

"Why have you come here?" The voice sounded caring but I knew if the fairies didn't think are reason was justified they would start to attack us.

"We need your help. Pan is looking for me and I need someplace to hide and live for the time being. This is my sister I'd rather her stay with me just in case Pan tried to do something." I replied my face showing no emotion but my voiced betrayed me, showing how much I needed help.

"I see. Pan has been an enemies of the fairies for as long as we can remember. We would do anything we can to make sure Pan is helpless and vulnerable. You may stay here as long as you like _if _ you help us and tell us what you know about him." The voice came closer and a fairy that was human sized came forward. She had blond hair and green eyes.

"What's your name?" Her voice was soft but her face was firm.

"My name is White Lilly and this is my sister Tiger Lilly. May I ask what's your name?" My curiosity got the better of me, they say you shouldn't ask fairies for information because it is a sign of disrespect.

"My name is Tinker Bell. Don't be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you or your sister. Your are allies now and we are yours. You met me already but probably don't remember your heart wasn't in the best state." Her voice was so pretty, all fairies voices sounded pretty. I thought about her and started remembering her. She was the one to tell Pan and Felix I had the heart of the truest spirit.

"I remember you."

"Well that's good. Now I'm going to get someone to take your sister to a house in a tree for you, you'll be in the tree right besi-"

"Wait in a tree? We can't become that small." Tiger Lilly said cutting Tinker Bell off. I glared at her and silently told her to stay quite. They were helping us, it's best not anger them.

"If you let me finish I can explain. Magic, we shall shrink you. Now Freya will bring you to your house. I need to talk to White Lilly." Tinker Bell replied while waving a girl with short hair over. I'm guessing she was Freya. Something about her appearance made me think of a dragon. I looked back at Tiger Lilly and nodded at her to go. I watched them walk away until they were out of sight.

"Now I have some very important questions to ask you." Tinker Bell started walking away and didn't look back to see if I was following she just assumed. And I did.

"Alright ask."

"Why did Pan need you?"

"An Oracle said if I fell in love with him and he fell in love with me, he could stay immortal and the island along with everyone on it would remain immortal as well."

"Odd." I looked at her when she said that and raised my eyebrow at her.

"He said to me that it was just himself that would start aging not the island and the people on it. Maybe he didn't want you to know. That would explain why I wasn't allowed to talk to you."

So Pan lied about everything. He just wanted me to love him so he could stay immortal. He didn't care about anyone else but himself. And I fell for his trap. I feel so stupid! How could I let myself be tricked like this!?

"Next question, how can you do magic? And before you ask I saw you practicing with the mermaids that how I know."

I opened my mouth just to close it again. I felt confusion take over. I never thought about that. How _can _I do magic?

"I don't know."

"Did your mother or father have magic?"

"No."

"Did someone teach you?"

"No."

"Did someone gift it to you?"

"No."

"Well then how the hell do you have magic?" Tinker Bell looked aggravated that I didn't know.

"I don't know! I was at the lagoon with the mermaids and they tried to drown me. That is when I found out I had magic! I ended up almost killing one of them." I snapped back.

"Fine we will come back to that later. Is there any questions you had for me?" I thought about it but one came o mind very quickly.

"You said you were against Pan. But then why were you with him that day I found out about my heart?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"For a long time I had been a secret agent. I gained is trust and made him think I was working for him but recently he figured out I was double crossing him." I nodded my head as she explained and found myself trusting her.

"Do you know what Pan has done to the fairies?" Tinker Bell asked. I shook my head and felt even more dread fill me if that was possible.

"He took the island from us and killed many fairies in the process. I lost many friends to him. And if a lost boy sees a fairy they are to chase them and kill them." Tinker Bell's voice sounded sad and her voice sounded aged with grief.

"So why do you need to escape from Pan?"

A small laugh almost escaped me when she asked. Looking back I ran for a simple petty reason. I ran because he kissed Wendy and I felt hurt and betrayed. Now I've found out that his lied to me about everything, and he has caused so much damage to these fairies. If I was angry at him before, now I'm ready to drag him down to the darkest part of this world and leave him there to rot.

"I left before because he kissed Wendy after everything we've been through. And now because of what you told me that's my new reason. Being lied to about everything and for what his done to all of you. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I will help you take down Pan."

Tinker Bell smiled when I said it and I smiled back. I'd make Pan suffer. He is going to wish he'd never have messed with me.

"Good. Now we have to get your magic under control. We're going to have to train you." Tinker Bell lead me to boy with blue hair and blue eyes.

"This is Ashton. He will train you."

***Two years later***

I had been with the fairies for two years. I had trained hard and have learned to fight like never before. My emotions are non existing except for a few people I still have feeling for Tiger Lilly, Tinker Bell, Ashton, Felix and sadly Pan They were still there for him but my anger and hatred overpowered the little love I felt for him. I've meet with Felix a few times but I haven't have told him about my magic just to make sure he didn't tell Pan. Ashton has been a friend to me and has taught me to control my magic. He was like a little brother to me. Tiger Lilly had started training in the medical field, and had become tougher as well. I heard little news about Peter but I found out that Wendy had stayed and her family had left. His immortality is now in a frozen state, he had figured out another way to accomplish his goal.

Tinker Bell had been planning a trap. We wanted Pan to know that we were coming for him so we we're going to hit him at camp, and show that we are strong and that we won't let him rule the island anymore.

"We strike at night. I heard they are doing a party in celebration of Wendy. Tonight marks the two year anniversary of her returning to the island." Tinker Bell looked at me before finishing.

"And when we get there. We are going to show him what we are made of." I smiled at her as she spoke. Over the past two years me and Tinker Bell had become very close with each other. She had become what could be described as a best friend to me. After Tinker Bell had finished everyone left her house to prepare. I left her house and walked to where the horses were kept. Ever since I left Pan and his camp, Freebird seemed to have started hating me, so after a month of being here at the fairy part of the island, I let her go and she ran as fast as could away from me. It hurt and I knew in my heart that she had returned to Pan.

"Its time." I heard Ashton's voice from behind me. I turned and saw him. He changed his hair to purple now. He was one of the only fairies to always change their hair color. I smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He grinned back and his eyes said millions of things.

"Alright lets go." I replied with.

"You alright? Seem nervous." He always asked if I was alright, and it always made me smile.

"I'm fine. That's the thing I don't feel anything. I don't feel any fear even though were all about to risk our lives and I don't feel nervous either." And it was true. I didn't. When I thought of Pan, no emotions but anger came.

Ashton didn't say anything more since there wasn't anything else to say. We walked back and saw at least twenty fairies ready to fight. I felt pride swell up inside of me. We were going to come out of the shadows. We were making a stand and taking the island.

"Tonight we show what we are made of! Tonight we revel ourselves from the shadows and take back what is ours!" Screamed Tinker Bell. Her voice held so much strength it made you want to fight. To stand by her. Cheering erupted from the fairies and they took off into the sky. Ashton sprinkled fairy dust on me and I started raising into the sky. I looked and saw Tiger Lilly standing with a few other fairy medics. They were there in case someone was injured when we came back. She nodded her head at me as I flew away.

The island seemed darker and sadder looking at it from the sky, as if the island was crying in anger and hatred. Even though I knew the island didn't age it looked 100 years older. I haven't been flying since the last time I flew with Pan.

We reached camp and landed in the trees silently. I looked down at the camp I had once called home.

They were all dancing around a fire and Wendy was smiling beside Pan as he played his pipe. Se smiled at him and Pan smiled at her. He stopped playing the pipe for a minute to kiss her. The lost boys cheered and Wendy started to blush. I looked at him and felt sadness and longing fill up but it was out weighted by the anger that I felt towards him. I looked at Tink and she nodded her head. It was time to show ourselves.

Ashton and Tink were the first to show themselves. Eventually they all showed and I was the only one left but I was told to wait until I was given the signal. The lost boys looked confused but quickly changed to look alert and vicious. They looked for there weapons but we had planned ahead and there path was blocked so they all took a defensive position around Wendy. She looked frightened and Pan looked outraged. He walked over to Tink and sneered at her.

"And what did you plan on accomplishing by coming here? All you did was anger me and my lost boys." His voice sounded vicious and cold. I looked around and saw that only one lost boy hadn't moved. Felix. He looked up at me and smiled. He figured out this was going to happen and he didn't tell Pan. He didn't tell Pan. I smiled and mouthed thank you to him. My heart felt something towards Felix, something I hadn't felt in two years. Something I hadn't felt since Pan.

"Pan you took the island from us. This was _our _island. And we are going to make you suffer for all the lives you've taken and hurt!" Tink roared at him. The anger was evident in her eyes and in her voice.

"Fairy magic is not match for my magic. After all Peter Pan never fails." He laughed and the lost boys started laughing with him.

"Our magic may not stop you but White Lilly's magic will." And when she finished I hopped from my tree down and stood beside Ashton and Tink. A little laugh escaped me when I saw the rage on Pan's face.

"Miss me Pan?"

A/n Hi everybody! Sorry for my horrible updating schedule :/ I wish I had a legit excuse but I don't XP So I wonder how this meeting is going to turn out ;) Oh and don't worry Rumple isn't done yet he is going to pop up :0

So just to clarify some things that are differnt then the show

-Pan is not Rumple's dad BUT they are connected some way.

-Tinker bell is different

-Felix isn't as loyal to Pan as he is in the show

-The fairies were originally the ones who were in charge of the island.

If you have any questions feel free to ask :)


	14. Chapter 14 Death

"White Lilly?" Pan's voice held so much confusion it made me almost laugh.

"Surprised? I'm not." I snapped as my fist clenched at my side.

"You've been with the fairies the whole time! Why? After everything why did you leave!" He yelled back, he was full of anger which only angered me more since he had no right to be this way.

"Does it matter? It looks like you've done well without me and that you accomplished your goal. The island is immortal but wait I guess I was wrong I meant to say your immortal because apparently it was only you who's time was ticking away!" I roared back. I felt Tink take my arm and try to calm me down but it didn't help at all and Peter could see it.

"Your right I did do well without you. I did very well." He smirked and turned around to face Wendy. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the waist before smashing his lips onto hers. It didn't take long for Wendy to start kissing back. I knew Peter was trying to hurt me and it did slightly but not enough. He didn't have much of a hold on me anymore.

"We didn't come here Pan because of a stupid mistake I made two years ago. We came here to offer you a deal. You can give up the island peacefully and leave or we will take it by force. You decide." I smiled at the end and a part of me hoped he would choose the hard way and I would have a chance to hurt him.

"Oh I'd like to see that. You and a pack of fairies believe you can defeat me and the lost boys? I know personally I can take many of you and with Felix I know we can take on at least half of you." Peter said with a smug look. But it slowly left his face when something happened none of us expected.

Felix came over and stood by us. He walked beside me and took my hand and glared at Pan. Now it was my turn to be smug.

"You were saying Pan?" A laugh erupted from me when I saw the rage on Pan's face. He looked ready to kill everyone in sight.

"Your going to pay for that in blood Felix. I'm going to make it so your whole body is covered in scars and then I will give you to the mermaids so they can drown you. And during it all I will watch." He snarled and Felix just stood still.

"Over my dead body will I let that happen." I stated my voice held something new, something different. But what I wasn't sure.

"And you White Lilly I will catch you and stick you in a cage and watch as the fight in you dies away and your nothing more then a shell! And then I'll find your sister and maybe let the lost boys have her!" He roared and something in me snapped.

I lunged at Pan and we instantly rolled to the ground. I expected him to fight back. I wanted him to fight back. I wanted to fight him. But he transported us to the beach. It didn't faze me, I was filled with anger about what he said about me, Felix and Tiger Lilly. I drew my fist back and slammed it into his jaw with all my strength. I got ready to do it again when he used magic to launch me into the air.

I fell on my side and felt a stinging sensation. I got up and looked at Pan. He had also stood up and I saw his face turning purple. I smiled and saw him flinch. I felt my hands start burning up as I created fire with my hands. I threw the ball of fire at him and he just managed to dodge it. He managed to knock me back a few feet with a spell. I growled like an animal and imagined a great wave. I saw the water raising and I wished for it to crash onto Pan. He tried putting up a barrier but the water hit him to fast and it sent him half way up the beach and made him crash into a tree.

"Not as tough as I remember you Pan. In fact you seem quite weak." I laughed. I felt so mean and terrible but it was Pan and he had done such awful things to so many people. He deserves it.

"Why did you do all this! Why did you kill so many innocent people! Why did you lie about everything! I understand it's better to be feared then loved but you are just a monster!" I screamed. I planned on handing him to Tink but first I wanted answers.

"Why? Because it's fun watching people trust you and then you stab them in the back and watch them fall. But you didn't so that. No. No you got back on your feet and fought back. No wonder you were a disgrace in your tribe, your a terrible woman. Woman don't fight back and they certainly don't defy. You just don't fit in there and you don't fit in with the fairies. No matter what you will always be a lost girl. You fit in with us no matter how much you hate us your one of us!" Pan laughed out at me.

"Don't change the subject I want to know why you did this. To the fairies and to everyone in general. It can't be that you just like to watch us fall because then you would let them live so you could watch them suffer but you kill them. Why?"

"Because I am the only king in Neverland! And anyone who thinks they are better then me die." His voice had turned into a whisper and I had to approach him to hear what he said. He looked at me and smiled and sent me flying into a rock. Pain flared all around me and my vision was hazy. I got up and felt wobbly on my legs.

"My turn for a question why did you leave?" His voice seemed far away as if he was on the other side of the beach but my vision was telling me he was in front of me. My head was pounding and I had to cling to the rock so I didn't fall.

"Tell me why did you run two years ago from me? I tried finding you but I couldn't. And I don't think I was ever angrier in my life because you know Peter Pan never fails." I could feel his breath on my cheek and in my ear.

"I left because you lied and because of all the misery you've caused everyone. You deserve to fail Pan." And with all the magic in me I pushed him back using air magic. He fell into the sand and I took that moment to heal myself. I wasn't very good with healing but I could see and stand and that was good enough.

"Your a monster Pan. And you'll never be king. Your nothing more then an unloved lonely lost boy! You have nobody! You lost Felix, you lost me and I bet the lost boys fear you more then love you. But I guess there is Wendy. You can live with Wendy for the rest of your sad life. Maybe she'll join you when we banish you from the island!" I screamed at him.

"Like your any different! Your with the fairies now but what's going to happen when this is all done? There going to leave you and all you'll have is Felix!" He sounded disgusted when he said Felix's name.

"Your just like me your a lonely lost girl!"

"I'm nothing liked you! I have family! I have friends! I may have once been a lost girl but not anymore! And you will always be a lost boy! And nothing more!" As we yelled at each other we started to rise in the air.

"Oh really? Is that right White Lilly Bird? Is that why when you were up in the tree and I kissed Wendy, you looked sad? Yeah I did see you, I see everything on this island. I can see the battle going on back at camp." He looked smug and confident. All I did was laugh.

"I may have loved you, and you may still hold a place in my heart but I will never regret leaving you. There is no sadness Pan. There is only regret that I didn't leave you sooner." I snapped my head in the direction of the camp when I heard a scream from a voice I knew very well. I saw flames from the sky. I looked back at Pan and saw him smiling. He had distracted me and it had worked.

"Now you don't even have Felix." My heart skipped a beat and I started flying as fast as I could to camp. I landed and saw so many fairies and lost boys on the ground. Some looked knocked out and some looked dead. I looked around as everyone continued fighting. Where is he?! I kept looking but I couldn't see him.

And then I found him.

A scream erupted from me and everyone stopped stared at me as I walked over to him my feet felt like lead each step they got heavier and heavier. I got to him and fell to the ground. Some fairies and the lost boys gathered around us.

"Felix? Please answer me Felix." I moved his head onto my lap. There weren't any signs of damage on the outside which lead me to believe that it was magic.

"Felix please say something. Please." He didn't move or say anything, he just laid there. His body looked lifeless.

They say the moment you die your whole life flashes before you die. But when someone you care for dies everything with them flashes before your eyes. I remember every moment with Felix. I remember him riding next to me, him just staying by me when I was angry or nervous I remember him when he first came to the fairy line edge and I showed myself to him. I had risked him telling Pan I was there just so I could talk to him. But he didn't tell Pan.

"Felix please don't leave, please don't die. Please don't leave me. Your my best friend. Remember when you said how you started falling for me and I said how I would never return those feelings? I lied you changed that. I think I am starting to fall for you. It took me two years but it started to happen. Please don't leave, I don't want you to die." I cried and felt tears starting streaming down my face.

"Oh is poor White Lilly sad? Oh boo hoo get up!" A voice snapped from behind me. I turned and saw Pan and felt something new inside me. Something more then hatred and anger it was something that boiled my blood and made me see red. It made me want to destroy everything in my way. I wanted Pan to die. I wanted him to die. He had killed Felix, he had tried to kill my friends and he has threatened Tiger Lilly. I may still love him in a small part of my heart and I will regret it for the rest of my life but this what I am feeling right now over powers anything that I have ever felt in my life.

"Oh is White Lilly mad that I killed someone she _loved_? Well you loved me once too you will get over it." He sounded bitter as he said it and Tinker Bell stepped forward. I carefully laid Felix down and walked to stand by her.

"That's why you killed him. Not because he betrayed you. He managed to make White Lilly feel something for him. Where all you did was turn her against you. You killed him because you are jealous at what he did. You still want White Lilly." Tinker Bell yelled at him. Pan didn't say anything he just smiled. I started shaking and felt Tinker Bell put her hand on me. I looked at her and she shook her head.

"Peter?" A small voice pipped up. Everyone's heads snapped over to the outskirt of the camp,it was Wendy.

"Peter. What's happening? Is what that girl said true? Did you kill Felix because you want White Lilly?"

Peter didn't say anything he just smiled. Wendy looked down and whispered something that none of us heard. She tried speaking again but we still couldn't hear her.

"I SAID I WANT TO LEAVE THE ISLAND!" She screamed out at us and tears were streaming down her face.

"Fine. Leave I don't care." Pan said his eyes not leaving me as he waved his dismissively in Wendy's direction.

"So everything has been a lie. Fine then. I... I thought I loved you Peter!" She ran away and one of the lost boys ran after her.

Everyone just stood there. I felt tears still falling down my face and Pan just watched me. Tink glared at everyone and Ashton and come over to stand by me. It felt like an eternity before Tink spoke up.

"What about the water that heals any wound?" Asked Tink.

"His already dead it wouldn't work." Pan said with a smug smile on his face.

"Let me try something." I walked back to Felix's body and felt sadness wash over me. Felix please don't leave me.

A/N OH SNAP what is White Lilly going to do? Will she save Felix? And who is now team Felix? I'm kinda team Felix XD Maybe I'll change it to a Felix fanfic :P What do you guys think? And what do you think of this Peter?


	15. Chapter 15 Memory

Please don't leave me Felix. Please. I kept whispering in my head those words over and over again. Felix couldn't leave. He was one of the only people in my life I truly cared for. I don't love him yet but I could.

I walked over to him and started writing ancient symbols onto the earth around him in a circle. They say the dead will only cross over when all the ones they care for have accepted there death. I don't except his death. He can't cross over when there is one last thing I know I can do. An ancient spell. The spell to bring back the dead but it comes with a price.

You lose something dear in you. The price is unknown since for every person it's different. In history some lose the ability to love some have lost there sight and some have lost there soul. You don't know what you will lose until it's too late to change your mind. But Felix needs to come back. He has too. I need him, his my best friend. I watch as the symbols start glowing. I looked up and saw Tink screaming but I couldn't hear her at all. And Pan looked frozen where he stood. I looked at Felix's body and started singing the incantation.

_Tompayä kato, tsawkeyä kato,_  
_Trrä sì txonä_  
_S(ì) ayzìsìtä kato,_  
_Sì'ekong te'lanä,_  
_Te'lanä le-Na'vi_  
_Oeru teya si,_  
_Oeru teya si._

_Katot täftxu oel_  
_Nìean nìrim,_  
_Ayzìsìtä kato,_  
_'Ìheyu sìreyä,_  
_'Ìheyu sìreyä,_  
_Sìreyä le-Na'vi_  
_Oeru teya si,_  
_Oeru teya si_.

When the final word left me I looked back and saw Tink and Pan hitting on the barrier that had formed around me when I had started singing. I looked back at Felix and saw colors flood all around him. The earth was giving him life again. The spirits of fire, earth, wind and water were all around us as they whispered life back into him. I saw him start breathing and felt a wave of relief and happiness surge through me.

When the spirits finished they all walked over to me. Each spirit was beautiful in a twisted way. The fire spirit had long red hair that was on fire. Her eyes had flames dancing in them and you could see all the veins in her as they glowed with the fire in them. Air looked almost transparent with hallowed eyes. Earth had green hair like the color of grass and she had flowers with thorns entwined on her legs and arms. Water looked fragile with droplets of water falling from her hair and eyelashes. Her eyes a clear blue and all around her were scales of different colors of blue. Each one was beautiful and each one was about to deliver my price.

"You have brought one back from the dead. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. You must pay a price. Not with death but with something more. You will lose your memory. You will forget about who you are and who everyone else is. You will learn what it is like to be helpless and to have to need someone. You will be trapped in your own mind. That is the price you must pay!" They all said in unison.

I felt my heart drop as they all raised there hands in my direction. A light started shining from there hands and I started falling. Down down down. And then everything went dark. I was trapped in my head.

"_So we meet again dearie. I told you to watch out for Wendy. You didn't do a very good job. And now look at you! Your weak in the mind but physically you are almost invincible! Dearie you have so much more to learn about your magic. You are so powerful. If only you knew you was your real mother and father dearie. Oh everyone would just lose there heads! So what now dearie? Are you going to let losing your memory break you? Or are you going to fight back? The moment you decide you want to fight I will help you get your memory back. Good bye and sweet dreams."_

Everything felt cold. I felt cold. I felt weak and hopeless. Where is everyone? Who am I? Where am I? Why am I here? What's wrong with me? Why can't I remember anything? _Open your eyes._ A voice whispered in my head. So I did.

I opened my eyes and saw a boy with green eyes starting down at me. He was so close to my face I could feel his breathing. I pushed him away with my arms and bolted up right. A girl with blond hair was crying and trying to push towards me but was being held back by a bunch of boys. Another boy with blond hair was on his knees and had tears going down his face.

"What's happening?" I asked. No one answered. They just continued screaming and crying. My head was hurting and no one was answering!

"I ASKED WHAT IS HAPPENING!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That got there attention. They all looked at me and the boy with green eyes came closer to me. Until the blond boy launched himself at him.

"This is all your fault! Look at what you did to her! How could you let her save me! She lost her memory she can't remember anything!" The blond boy yelled. Is he talking about me?

"If you hadn't back stabbed me and tried to get her to love you none of this would have happened!" The other one roared and launched the blond guy into the air. There all psychos. I started backing away and hoped none would noticed I left with the two boys fighting. I started running into the woods.

I kept running and running until I couldn't feel my feet and my lung were on fire. I was at a beach and looked around to make sure no one was there. I felt myself jump at every little sound.

What is going on? Why can't I remember anything? Who were those people? Did they do this to me? Are they the reason I can't remember? Who was the one who spoke to me when I was unconscious? Why did they say they would freak if only they knew who my real parents were? Why can't I bloody remember anything! I let out a huge scream and watch as birds started flying away. Except one. A raven came and flew on my shoulder. It looked at me and showed no signs of leaving anytime soon.

I shook my head not really caring about the bird. It wasn't doing anything bad in fact it gave me a sense of calm.

I continued walking since it seemed that's the only thing I can do right now. I couldn't figure out anything. And I had no where to go. I walked for what felt like eternity before I just collapsed on the sand. I let out a growl in frustration and felt so hopeless. I was so hopeless that even the Raven left me.

"You done going in circles White Lilly Bird?" A voice pipped up from the shadows. I looked up to see the boy with green eyes again. Taking a better look at him he was only wearing green. It was kind of annoying, there are other colors.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Does he know anything about me? Maybe he knows where I'm from and who I am.

"I'm Peter. Peter pan. And I know your name because we were in love and you lost your memory." He said with a smile, but something in his smile made it so I didn't trust him.

"Your funny. How do you know me? And don't give me any nonsense." I snapped already annoyed with this Pan. His face turned into one of fury and he started walking closer towards me.

"White Lilly!" A voice screamed from the distance. I turned around and saw the two blond people from before running towards me. The boy and the girl from before.

"Watch out!" Screamed the girl but before I could react or ask what I to watch out for I was knocked out.

If I get knocked out one more time I'm going to snap. This is really aggravating me.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a cage. I was in a _bloody cage!? _I bolted up and started jiggling every part of the cage to see if I could find a way out. I kept trying in different areas of the cage and when I had gone over every part of the cage I went over it again. There has to be a way out. I will go crazy in here. My heart was beating a million beats a minute and I felt the air leaving me at the thought of being trapped. After what felt like an eternity of looking for a way out I finally realized there wasn't a way out. I'm trapped here. My chest started to tighten and it felt so sore. As if my heart was crying in pain. A sharp sting passed by and it took all of me not to scream in pain.

I curled up in myself in a corner of the cage and tried to find a position to relieve some of the pain. I felt as if I had turned and twisted my body into a hundred different positions before I heard someone laugh.

I looked out the cracks of the cage and saw the boy named Pan laughing and smirking.

"What is going on?! Why am I in this bloody cave and what did you do to my body?" I yelled at him. He didn't answer he just bend down so he was leveled with my cage and smiled.

"Answer me! Why am I here! Why am I trap-" I couldn't finish my sentence. A new roll of pain came from my chest and this was the worst. It felt like it was shriveling up. A scream came from me but it sounded distant.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE!" I roared in anger. Pan didn't move he just watched. A scream came from me again. I felt anger and misery and many other things boiling inside of me.

_Where am I?_

_Who am I?_

_Why am I trapped?_

_Why does it hurt so much?_

_Who is this Pan?_

_Who was that man who visited me when I was unconscious?_

_What did he mean by real mother and father?_

_Did I even have a family?_

All these thoughts kept swirling in my head and I didn't notice the cage around me burning down until the cage had fallen open. I stared at the little remains of the cage and then looked at my hands. They were in fire. My head snapped up wards and I looked at Pan who hadn't moves from his spot.

I lunged at him and threw us both down a hill. We both tumbled down but he was laughing. He is crazy. He is bloody crazy. When we stopped tumbling I had him pinned to the ground.

"Your still have your fiery nature in you my White Lilly Bird. Still as wild as an untamed bird." He said softly. He lifted his hand to caressed my cheek. Everywhere he touched left a fire in its path. I got this need to lean into his touch but I felt that if I did he would somehow win. So I didn't. I backed away from him.

"Don't try and say that you didn't feel a little something when I touched you my White Lilly Bird. I saw it in your eyes." He slowly got up and started approaching me. I felt like a rabbit and Pan was the wolf.

"Who are you Pan?" If he didn't answer who I was maybe he will answer who he is.

"Call me Peter. I hate when you called me Pan even after two years." Two years? What does he mean even after two years?

"Who are you Peter?" I'll find out later what he meant by two years right now I need to know who he is. If he was someone I knew in my life.

"I'm the king of Neverland. The most feared person on this island. And you love me. And I love you." I felt my eyes widen in shock. That was one of the last thing I was expecting from him. Love? I may not know who I am but I know that there must be more behind that because I am not the kind of person to love.

"Okay." Was all I replied with. I don't want to anger him since he seemed to know me. I just need him to stop hiding things and stop lying.

"Follow me. We're going back home." Home? I followed Peter because I didn't really have any other choice. Where else would I go? I followed him to a camp that looked somewhat destroyed. Many boys were fixing things up and cleaning.

"What happened here?" I asked as I looked around. Many boys looked injured and houses that were in trees looked torn apart. On the ground in a circle burned into the ground looked like symbols.

"Nothing that concerns you. Don't worry about it." I stared at him when he responded and felt as if he was hiding something.

"I'll show you your house." We walked further into camp and I saw two houses that weren't touched.

"That one is yours and I'm in the one beside. Now I don't have many rules but there are a few and you will listen to them or suffer the consequences." His voice was low and sounded dark. We headed up to my house before he explained the rules.

"One you will not talk to the lost boys. Two you will not use magic unless I am there. And third and the most important do not leave this camp with out me." He had grabbed my shoulders when he explained the third and he shook my slightly as if to get it in my head.

"So I can't talk to anyone but you and I can't leave without you and I can't practice magic without you. So I am supposed to do nothing I presume? Be a perfect doll for you?" I snarled.

"You will do as I say or you can go back into a cage!" He yelled back and we just stood there glaring at each other before he left.

I felt fury boil in me. How dare he say that I can't leave or talk to anyone!? I looked around and saw a mirror. I walked over to it and saw I had puffy eyes as if I was about to cry. I looked weak and hopeless.

I looked trapped.

I smashed the mirror with my fist and let out a howl of pain. Pieces of glass were stuck in my hand and blood was streaming down my arm. This pain was better to face then the pain of not knowing.

"Why is with you and mirrors! Why do you always destroy them?!" A voice yelled from behind me. I looked and saw Peter again. He grabbed my hand and held it in his. A purple glow came and I felt my hand start to heal. It wasn't pleasings feeling everything reattach.

"Don't do that again!" He snapped at me. I smiled at him and just shrugged. It was funny seeing him angry.

"Tell me who I am!" I smiled since it seemed to irritate Peter.

"Your mine." The smile left when he said that. I don't belong to anyone and I never will.

"I do not belong to you! I may not remember who I am but I know I never belonged to you and I never will!" I roared. Peter just smirked and approached me. I backed up right into the wall but he didn't stop. He placed both of his arms on each side of me. I felt my breath speed up and my heard felt like it would beat right out of chest.

Peter lifted one of his arms and gently caressed my cheek. This time I leaned into it without thinking and I saw him smile. He leaned in and kissed me and I felt a spark ignite. I wanted to kiss him back but I knew if I did I would be giving in to him. I felt him smile against my unyielding lips. He pulled back slightly and just stared at me. He traced my face with his figures and everywhere he touched responded. I felt like fire everywhere he touched.

"Your mine, you just don't remember. It's been two years since I've kissed you. You will remember me. And remember that your mine and that I am yours." And with that Peter disappeared.

A/N SoOoOoOoOo White Lilly lost her memory and now Peter is hiding her past from her. But I have a feeling White Lilly isn't going to stand for that and I don't think she is going to follow the rules... ;)

Don't worry we shall see Rumple and Tink and Felix again. We might even see Ashton again just because I love the name Ashton XD

And the song that White Lilly sings is a song I stole from Avatar XD It's a song the Na'vi sing :3

AND I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ALL OF YOU

so I started writing two other fanfic but I'm not sure if you guys wanted me to post them so the first one is about three siblings two girl and one boy, and the boy got taken away by Pan so the eldest sister is doing anything she can to get him back but she finds out that her brother is Felix :0

And the second fanfic is a twist with kinda of an elsa vibe and a Shiva from final fantasy vibe XD So this girl summoned shiva (which is the main character) to protect her from the lost boys. So she does but Pan hit her with a spell and she became a normal person and still had her powers but now she feels emotion :0

What do you guys think? Would you be interested in them? (If you have questions of Shiva feel free to ask and I shall explain XD She is a summoning from a video game I LOVE 3 )


End file.
